true love never fades
by Karlie Nichole
Summary: Dimitri leaves with tasha to become her guardian and comes back fours years later to find little versions of him and Rose. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (RPOV)

"Mommy, Mommy! Auntie Lissa is having the baby!" the twins chorused together. I had felt her pain through the bond but had thought it was false labor pains. Jumping up I ran out of my office into the infirmary room.

Christian was there looking panic stricken. Any other time I would have made fun of him but my thoughts was completely focused on Lissa.

"Hey honey," I cooed. "I know this is gonna hurt but as soon as you hold your little baby boy it will be worth all the pain trust me." She looked up and smiled at me "At least they are not twins I would die."

Chuckling I pecked her on her head and headed to get Christian who had stepped out of the room to call his aunt, Tasha, to tell her about little Vlad about to be born. I could hear her high pitched voice squealing as she congratulated Christian.

"Hey Sparky Lissa is about to…aghh!" my legs went from out under me put Christian caught me before I hit the ground. In doing so he dropped the phone which switched to speaker. "Thanks Sparky, I told him. "As I was saying Lissa is pushing now so you might want to get your ass in there to see your son birth."

"You know what Rosemarie you can be so damn bossy. And I would have thought that giving birth to the twins would have changed you." He walked into the room. "Hello? Christian? Is everything ok? Who screamed?"

Sighing I picked up the phone and answered "Hello Miss. Ozera this is Lissa's guardian Rose. Everything is fine Lissa is having the baby right now. So I have to go my charge needs me." "Wait Rosemarie I want to," I didn't want to hear what she wanted because I hung up on her.

At that time Adrian decided to pop out. "Hello little dhampir, how is Lissa doing," he asked. Grimacing I gave him the update. "Well hurry up and get in there she needs you," he commanded. I was about to tell him where his commanding ass could go but at that time Lissa screamed and I bolted out of the room.

When I got in there the baby was halfway out. Rushing to her side I held her other hand that Christian wasn't holding. The look on his face told me he was glad I was there. "Hey Lissa you're almost though and then you will hold your precious baby boy now push when the doctor tells you too."

The time finally came when we all heard the crying of little Vlad the nurses handed him to me to bathe and dipper while Christian looked after Lissa. Washing off all the blood I toweled him and wrapped a warm blanket around him after I but on his little hat and socks.

Going out of the bathroom I was shocked to see four new people in the room—two of them I dreaded. Making sure my guardian mask was on before they saw me. Lissa was the first person to see and she smiled slightly as she held out her arms. Tasha ran over trying to get Vlad but I kept him firmly snuggled in my bosom. Christian cracked smiled I shot my death glare at him which just made him smile even more.

In the corner a 6'7 Russian god—that made my heart hurt—stood staring at me tossing my hair back I ignored him as I gently handed Vlad over to Lissa whose smile let up. "You were right Rose the pain does vanish when you hold your baby for the first time," she whispered. Kissing her forehead I went over to stand by Adrian and Eddie—who was Christian's guardian.

My phone began to ring "Hathaway," I said. "Hey Rose this is Alberta um there are two little kids racing to the room right now!" Laughing "I take it they pulled a fast one on you didn't they?" she just grunted.

"Eddie I'm gonna need your…oomph." I had just reached the door when it came busting open right towards me quickly I jumped to the side only to have three people come falling on me. The room was completely silent except for Alberta's heavy breathing the twins laughing uncontrollably and Vlad crying.

Slowly my senses came back "Damn it that hurt like hell!" Eddie, Adrian, and Christian—of course—fell on the floor laughing their asses off. Even Alberta and Lissa were chuckling. "Mommy," Michel exclaimed. "You cursed!"

At that moment I saw Christian recording the whole thing "Christian you better hope that didn't catch me being taken down by two three year olds." I said in a deadly calm voice and glared at him. He quickly put it make on Lissa and the baby. Eddie and Adrian on the other hand were still gasping for breath as they carried on laughing. Switching my glare to them "And you two shut the…" I looked at Michel and Michele looking at me with their big brown eyes staring at me. "Um… shut up before I make you."

Eddie of course being the gentleman he is shut up immediately but Adrian of course just kept on laughing. "Oh come on little dhampir your not that scary lying on the floor with two little kids on top of you. Even though it does looks very sexy on you.

Within seconds I was up and in Adrian's face "Whose on the ground again I don't think I heard you properly?" He paled a little bit excellent. Michel and Michele ran up to me and grasped onto my legs "Mommy" they cried. "Don't hurt Uncle Adri," they chorused together. Damn it all I hated it when they did that they were just so cute.

Adrian of course just looked smug. An evil idea popped into my mind "Adrian," I purred. "You might want to sleep with both eyes open tonight. I purposely seduced him and of course it worked. "Why little dhampir you finally decided to sleep with me?" "Nope just the ghost you pissed off last week."

That made him pale and shut up. Lissa had finally got Vladimir to go to sleep. Noticing the twins—who had ran to Alberta—were falling asleep on her shoulders. Giving Lissa a hug and kiss goodnight and the Christian and Eddie a hug I bade everybody goodnight and took little Michele out of Alberta's left arm.

"Now little dhampir haven't you forgotten something?" Turning around I looked at Adrian and tried to raise my eyebrow which everyone seemed to be good at except me so instead I cocked my head "I have no idea what you mean Mr. Ivashkov I got my children and my two stakes nothings missing that I can tell of," I said sweetly.

He made a comment about clothes but I tossed over my shoulders "Ghost Mr. Ivashkov, ghost." Alberta and I made our way to my hose a little way away. "How are you doing Rose? She whispered even though we were well away from the room. Sighing I told her the truth "As well as I can be with them here."

"Rose please don't take this the wrong way but I think he should know that the twins are his. He at least deserves to know that much." Looking down I mumbled "Lissa said the same thing but I don't know he hurt me so much. We were in the twin's room by now and laying them down in their beds. I just don't know Alberta.

It was ten p.m. (human time) when a knock came at the down I had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off "So I called hang on I'll be down in just a minute." I quickly pulled on my pajamas and headed towards the door.

Standing in the door was the father of my children. Oh shit. "Hello Roza. Can I talk to you for a little bit?" Damn it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two (DPOV)

When we entered the delivery I immediately started looking for Roza but she was nowhere in sight. The water in the bathroom was running and I could hear a baby laughing and somebody cooing hmm. Christian was by Lissa's bed holding her hand and whispering things that I couldn't hear but thought it was something sweet because her face was a glow—or maybe it was because she just had her baby, Vladimir Christian Ozera Dragomir.

Just then the nurse let Eddie and (ugh) Adrian come in they both went to Lissa and congratulated her but seeing that Christian was busy with Tasha they politely waited until they were finish catching up. The bathroom door opened and my Roza came out, securely but gently holding the small bundle she held in her arms.

Tasha gave a little gasped and rushed over to where Roza was making her way to where Lissa and Christian were waiting Tasha murmured something like 'the dhampir don't even know how to hold a baby right.' I raised an eyebrow that because she obviously she did know how. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the new parent's outraged expression at that comment they must have heard Tasha too.

In complete Rose style she held the baby closer to her chest. I heard Adrian groaned as he gave Eddie a hundred dollar bill he must have thought that Rose would have punched Tasha square in the face.

Rose gave Lissa Vlad and I heard Lissa say "You were right Rose the pain does vanish when you hold your baby for the first time," she whispered—what did that mean? Roza bent and kissed her forehead and went over to stand by Adrian and Eddie not even glancing my way.

Someone's phone started to ring and I saw Roza answered it. "Hathaway," she said. Pausing she listened to someone breathing heavily. Laughing she said "I take it they pulled a fast one on you didn't they?" I wondered who she was talking about.

"Eddie I'm gonna need your…oomph." She had just reached the door when it came busting open right towards her I was about to lank her towards me but she managed to dodged pretty quickly she jumped to the side only to have three people come falling on her. The room was completely silent except for Alberta's heavy breathing and two kids who looked like twins and...My Roza!

They looked like the spitting image of Roza except for the boy's hair was a little lighter than his sister's. Rose was on the floor with the children and Alberta on top of her.

"Damn it that hurt like hell!" Rose exclaimed. Eddie, Adrian, and Christian fell on the floor laughing. "Mommy," the boy exclaimed. "You cursed!"

At that moment I saw Christian recording the incident the same time Roza gave her death threat. "Christian you better hope that didn't catch me being taken down by two three year olds." I heard her say in a deadly calm voice as she glared at him. Yep the same old Roza I thought. He quickly put it on Lissa and the baby. Eddie and Adrian on the other hand were still gasping for breath as they carried on laughing. She switching her glare to them "And you two shut the…" I saw looked at the kids whose big brown eyes were staring wide open at her. "Um… shut up before I make you." She quickly amended.

Eddie quite laughing immediately but Adrian of course just kept on laughing. "Oh come on little dhampir your not that scary lying on the floor with two little kids on top of you. Even though that does look very sexy on you." I heard myself growl at those words and saw Lissa toss me a quick glance.

Within seconds she was up and in Adrian's face. "Who's on the ground? I don't think I heard you properly?" He paled a little bit—seems like Roza still had her temper. The twins ran up to and grasped onto her legs "Mommy" they cried. "Don't hurt Uncle Adri," they chorused together.

Adrian just looked smug but it seemed Roza was having a hard time refusing them. A look I knew all too well popped across her face—this wasn't gonna be good. "Adrian," she purred. "You might want to sleep with both eyes open tonight. I saw her purposely seduced him and of course it worked My Roza just had that way with guys. "Why little dhampir you finally decided to sleep with me?" I growled more mincingly than before this time both Christian and Lissa looked at me then at each other an unspoken thought passed between them."Nope just the ghost you pissed off last week."

That made him pale and shut up. Lissa had finally got Vladimir to go to sleep. Rose noticed the twins were falling asleep quickly said bye to everyone but me and Tasha and left with Alberta holding the little girl.

When she got to the door Adrian called out "Now little dhampir haven't you forgotten something?" Turning around she looked at Adrian and tried to raise an eyebrow which made me chuckle, she always tried to raise her eyebrow like me. So instead she cocked her head to the side "I have no idea what you mean Mr. Ivashkov I got my children and my two stakes nothings missing that I can tell of," she said sweetly.

He made a comment about clothes but she tossed over my shoulders "Ghost Mr. Ivashkov, ghost." Alberta and Rose left then heading off to the west side of the campus. Waiting a little bit I excused myself and headed after them. Following them I headed towards the two big joined houses. Alberta seemed to be saying something that made Rose sag a little and shake her head sadly. As they went inside I waited until Alberta left and went up to knock on the door after she was out of sight.

Five minutes past before I could gain enough courage to knock on her door. I heard her call wait a minute. When the door up I saw her look up at me and saw a hundred different expressions cross her face. Sorrow, guilt, happiness, love, and finally anger this wasn't gonna be easy I thought.

"Hello Roza. Can I talk to you for a little bit?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three (RPOV)

Sighing I let him come. "What do you want Guardian Belikov. I have things to take care of before I go to bed." I saw him give a slight shake of his that said 'Same old Roza' but also seemed a little sad.

"It's been a while since we talked and every time Tasha came to visit Christian and Lissa you were always away on vacation with Adrian. So I thought that maybe we could catch up?" I went into the kitchen and started to put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, Dimitri came over and helped. So this is what it would be like if we were still together I thought but quickly pushed it aside.

"What's there to talk about I'm Lissa guardian, I raise my two kids I have a good job here at the academy with a steady pay. So that's about it." I said curtly. I heard Dimitri sigh and almost thought he rolled his eyes if I didn't know better.

We had finished the dishes by then so I headed for the playroom. The twins never cleaned up behind them so it always looked like a hurricane came through. I knew he would follow me and wasn't surprised when he began to pick up the toys.

"So Rose who is the father of your kids?" he asked. I knew it was going to come so had I mentally prepared myself for it. "Some random Moroi I meet at the bar. I was really drunk and the school guardians had to come get us. Christian, Lissa, Mia, me, Eddie and even Adrian got into major trouble it was four months before graduation. It was a big shock when I found out about Michel and Michele. I didn't even know if I wanted to be a mother so young, but I didn't want to lose my children."

I had subconsciously rubbed my belly right where I first felt my children kick and of course he picked up on my small caress. "Must have been a good night," he said through gritted teeth. A small smile played at my lips that I covered as bent down to pick up the last toy. But Dimitri was also going for the same toy. Our hands touched and I glanced up at him to see him looking thoughtfully at me. "Yes it was," I heard myself say as my eyes lowered to his lips.

Dammit Rose what the hell are you doing get yourself out of this situation but my body had a mind of its own as if I was on vacation 'Hello Rose Hathaway aint here right now but I will be more than honored to do what I can for a 6'7 hot Russian god please leave a massage.' We had been leaning closer when in the doorway I heard a little voice speak.

"What are you doing to my mommy?" Michel demanded. Michele was behind and looked a little pale I was there in a blink of an eye and swooped her up into my arms. "Are you okay Michele," I asked. Just as I saw Michel run to Dimitri and punched him in the only place he could reach—his knees.

Dimitri looked down at the small boy startled then smiled. I didn't know I was holding my breath until I let out. "Michel Mason Hathaway apologize right now to Guardian Belikov!" But with him having more of my attitude he just glared at Dimitri stubbornly in the eye damn my personality I thought why couldnt he be calmer like his father and sister?

"It's okay Roza no harm done." He bent down so he was eye to eye with our little boy. "What you did was very brave protecting your mommy like that but you don't have to protect her from me," he vowed. Dimitri then bent down and whispered something into his ear that I couldn't hear but made Michel eyes widen.

He nodded his head vigorously I narrowed my eyes at Dimitri. Michel ran back to me and kissed my cheek when I bent down. "I like him Mommy." My heart ached at those words but I smiled and kissed his head. "I will tell you some stories about Roza next time we see each other she had a huge temper that nobody could seem to tame."

My eyes narrowed even more too tiny slits and gave him my meanest glare which didn't faze him one bit—of course. "I don't know what you mean Comrade. I have always been a sweet girl that could kickass." I gave him my maneaters smile which made him half smile—always the same with him. Half smiles!

"But Mommy protested" Michele, who had stayed quite through all the drama exploding. "What about when you were driving and a teenage boy cut you off on the interstate last week you called him a…" I quickly covered her mouth "Don't ever say that again. That's a very bad word." I gently scolded her.

Michel ran up to his room and jumped into bed we followed and I tucked him into bed while Dimitri stood in the doorway and watched us. I then went to Michele's room and laid her down I kissed her little chubby cheek but as I got up to leave she grabbed my arm.

"Mommy I don't want you to go," she cried. I sat back down and pulled her into my arms and gently started to rock her. "What's the matter Michele? Why are you so worked up?" "I don't want you to die," she sobbed some more. I saw Dimitri come closer and I shot him a panicked look. He looked worried and like he wanted to help but was at a lost when it came to this.

'I'm not gonna leave you baby girl for a while. Besides why would I die?" I asked but I already knew the answer. "Because you Aunt Lissa, Uncle Christy and Adrian, Christy's aunt and him," she pointed at Dimitri, "were at a restaurant we were just leaving when you pulled out your stake really fast and ran towards the woods. You quickly killed four Stigoi before the other guardians and Dimitri jumped into the fight. One of them got away but you saw him heading towards us and threw your stake into his chest."

She paused and shuttered "A tall lady came up behind you and hit you. You turned around and hit her face but she just laughed. Another one came and you struggled with them but the lady Stigoi spoke and you froze. She laughed and started headed towards us, but somehow you got away from the guy and lunged at her." I waited for her to continue.

She fell down with you on top of her and she spoke again. You started to stop fighting but something made her compulsion stop working for a bit because you renewed your attacks. The lady lost it and bit you hard, Mommy, you screamed. She stood up and forced you to look into your eyes and you clutched your head. Aunty Lissa gasped and tried to go to you but you fainted and another one came and picked you up and you were gone."

Michele tightened her grip around me "Dimitri ran after you but it was too late he was tackled by some guardians he cried as they dragged us away. We all did," She concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four (DPOV)

I moved closer as Michele, Rose's little girl, began to sob and Roza pulled her into her lap and rocked her ever so gently—Rose was a great mother. Rose looked at me with panic in her eyes but I didn't how to handle this kind of situation so I said back.

'I'm not gonna leave you baby girl for a while. Besides why would I die?" I heard her ask but she held a sad look. "Because you, Aunty Lissa, Uncle Chris and Adrian, Chris's aunt and him," she pointed at me, "were at a restaurant we were just leaving when you pulled out your stake really fast and ran towards the woods. You quickly killed four Stigoi before the other guardians and Dimitri jumped into the fight. One of them got away but you saw him heading towards us and threw your stake into his chest." I heard her whispered as I inched closer.

"A tall lady came up behind you and hit you. You turned around and hit her face but she just laughed. Another one came and you struggled with them but the lady Stigoi spoke and you froze. She laughed and started headed towards us, but somehow you got away from the guy and lunged at her." I waited to hear what else afraid to listen but couldn't seem to pull myself away.

"She fell down with you on top of her and she spoke again. You started to stop fighting but something made her compulsion stop working for a bit because you renewed your attacks. The lady lost it and bit you hard, Mommy, you screamed. She stood up and forced you to look into your eyes and you clutched your head. Aunty Lissa gasped and tried to go to you but you fainted and another one came and picked you up and you were gone."

Michele tightened her grip around Rose and Rose held just as hard with tears in her eyes. "Dimitri ran after you but it was too late he was tackled by some guardians he cried as they dragged us away. We all did," She concluded. Guardians held me down while My Roza was taken? How was that even possible?

I went to them and looked at the woman who was so dear to me and the child who had somehow wormed her way into my heart. The little girl looked at me her dark brown eyes that looked just like my Roza's that were so young but with intelligence way beyond that of a four year old that it was uncanny. "You love my mommy don't you?"

I stiffened but she smiled a little dimple appeared and gave her a lopsided grin "It's okay mommy likes you too. Says 'Hey comrade what you got me doing today?' in her dreams. Now Rose stiffened "Michele," she sighed. But she had thrown her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly while her legs were around Rose's waist.

"Please don't let anything happen to my mommy, Daddy," she whispered as she dozed off. We stood there with the little girl's arms and legs still wrapped tight around us for a long time. Rose gently pried the little girl's arms from around me and laid her down to sleep. I walked out and went into the living room waiting for Rose to finish getting her settled in.

"She's asleep now I hate it when she has those dreams." I looked up curious "Why besides the obvious?" Sighing she sat down beside me. "Michele's dreams sometimes comes true its happened before this one time Lissa went shopping without anybody knowing and was attacked but Michele woke up screaming about Lissa being hurt so I cheeked the bond and found her shopping by herself but right when I saw her she was attacked by a Stigoi so her dream came true." She began to cry.

"Poor thing" I murmured as I pulled Rose into the warmth of my body. "So what am I gonna do I don't want to leave my children and everybody else even Christian and Adrian but it's my job to protect Lissa. Besides I don't faint." Her sobs grew. Almost two hours later I was carrying her up into her room and tucked her into bed. Kissing her soft lips I stood straight and looked around at her room she had a full size bed a walk-in closet a dresser and mirror a desk and laptop and a whole bunch of pictures especially of the twins and Lissa. She had ones of her graduating and getting her promise marks and her showing off her belly laughing but it not quite reached her eyes her in the hospital holding her babies for the first time with the biggest smile on her face as she gazed lovingly at her babies. Their birthdays Eddie's and Mia's wedding, Lissa and Christian's wedding and her mom with a guy that made me go pale a little wedding. Rose was the bride's maid in everyone and her children not far from her.

The last picture I saw was an old one that I remember very well, it was one of the times that I rarely showed what I was feeling. Rose had talked me into taking a picture with her and she had a look of pure joy on her face and I had one of my rare full smiles and I had her pinned against the wall.

Flash back

"Oh come on Comrade it's just a picture for crying out loud! It aint gonna bite you." Shaking my head I tried to talk Roza out of it. I had never really liked taking pictures before but Roza's face was one of happiness. It was only a month after her best friend Mason's death and she was unusually happy, so who was I to rain in her parade.

"Roza I never been one for pictures," I warned. Her face fell "You don't want to take a picture with me?" her lips formed into a pout. Growling I pinned her to the wall and kissed her feverishly "Of course I do I about to say yes."

She gave me my favorite smile and laughed "I know." And snap the camera took our picture just like we were.

Flash back ends

"No can do Comrade," I heard her murmur. Leaving her room I headed downstairs to sleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five (RPOV)

I woke slowly and lay in my bed for a while letting last night's drama unfold before me. Michel hitting Dimitri, Michele's dream and my own little melt down. The TV was blaring loudly from downstairs so that meant the twins were up and starving.

Jumping out of bed I quickly pulled on a pair of clean clothes and went into the bathroom. Brushing my hair and teeth I headed downstairs. I could hear the twins talking to somebody and figured it was Adrian. He had a key and came by every once and a while to watch the twins for me.

The sight downstairs made me froze because instead of Adrian being the one sitting on the couch watching cartoons, I saw Dimitri with both Michel and Michele on each knee. My phone started ringing and their heads turned towards the sound.

"Hathaway," I answered. "Hello kid, what you doing next weekend?" my dad wanted to know. "Hey dad nothing much just got a few rounds and I'm free for the weekend. How's mom doing last I heard she was huge." My mother at forty-four decided she wanted to have another baby. So at eight months pregnant she really huge.

"She's actually sitting right now complaining of sore feet and back aching. We are naming him Abraham Drew Hathaway Mazur. So we decided to take everyone out to eat to celebrate the birth of Vladimir and soon to be born Abraham." "Cool old man what time and where do you want us to meet you at?"

We set a time and what place and we said our goodbyes after a few more minutes. "What did Grandpa Abe want?" Michel wanted to know. "He wants everyone to go out to eat to celebrate the birth of Vlad and your soon to be uncle, Abraham." Michele went pale as she clutched her head. "Mommy don't leave me!" she cried.

I went over and picked her up "Don't cry baby girl," I cooed "I'm not gonna leave you at least not for a while." I told her as honestly as I could—I mean with the type of job I led who knew where it took me. She nodded as tears traveled down her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Who's hungry?" I asked everyone. Michel jumped out of Dimitri's lap and ran into the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Before I could follow him he came back with a tray which had a whole bunch of chocolate chip pancakes (my favorite) and some chocolate donuts (also my favorite). My mouth began to water at all that gooey chocolate goodness. "Pancakes, donuts!" I screamed as I lunged at the food. Michel giggled as I took him into my arms and expertly ate my breakfast with the twins.

After I finished eating I looked at Dimitri and smiled slightly at him "I take it you cooked all this food and bought the donuts." He stared me in the eyes with such intensity that I thought he could see through me into my soul. A slow smile appeared on his face "Anything for you Roza," he replied.

A knock came at the door I started towards it but Michele beat me to the punch. "Hello Uncle Chris's aunt. Yes he is here he was telling me and my brother about mommy when she was younger." Tasha moved into my house with fire in her eyes as pushed Michele out of the way. Michele tried to catch herself but lost her balance and tripped anyways.

I moved and caught her before she fell. Sweeping her up into my arms I turned around and glared at the bitch. "Natasha," I said in a sickly sweet voice my vision had started to get a tinge of red in them. "This is my house that you just so rudely busted into and also you just laid a hand on my daughter so get that small ass of yours out of my house before I kick it out for you out." My voice was the eerily calm before the storm. Dimitri looked at me worriedly and stared at Tasha as if she just grew three heads.

She turned around and glared at me "Nobody asked you to speak blood whore," Dimitri's eyes widen and I saw anger smoldering beneath his calm exterior. "And besides it's not my fault if the little tramp is clumsy." That did it my control snapped. Yes I had better control then when I was younger but her calling my daughter a tramp and clumsy did it. "Call me whatever you want but not my daughter." I looked at the lady who took my Dimitri away from me when I needed him most all that pain and anger came flooding back towards me and suddenly the room was covered with ethereal bodies all swarming around the little bitch.

Her eyes widened as she tried to fight off the bodies around her. But her hand kept on going through their bodies—but they couldn't touch her either. Dimitri understandably looked at lost at what to do. When I had started to see Mason, my dead best friend who died in Spokane, he didn't know what to think about me seeing ghost and he never saw them because I couldn't make them appear yet and they couldn't pass the wards until I practiced it.

I started to shake horribly as the pain started setting in. The more ghosts there were the more pain I felt no matter how much I tried to block it out. 'Rose what is the matter? Why are the ghosts there?' Lissa called through are bond. I tried to calm down, after so many years we were able to communicate through the bond. 'Tasha came here demanding where Dimitri was and saw that he was here so she pushed Michele called me a blood whore and Michele a clumsy tramp,' I told her.

Silence greeted my words 'I'm sending Christian over right now he will be there soon. Please calm down.' Taking a deep breath I called the ghost back to me they came to me and waited patiently as they left one by one.

The twins were crying so I went to them and comforted them. That's when Tasha came at me full force and sent fire right at me and my children. I only had time to put my body in front of my babies before it hit. But it never came instead Christian stood in front of me and killed the fire. "Now tell me Aunt Tasha what possessed you to attack Rose and her children. They are like family to me and here you are throwing fire at them." Christian stood there calm and collected facing his aunt.

I grabbed my children and put them in the kitchen. Standing beside Christian I glared at her "What is the meaning of coming here Tasha," Christian wanted to know. She took a deep breath to calm herself much like I did with the ghost. "I came here looking for Dimitri he didn't show up at the guest housing last night so I got worried and started looking for him. I didn't expect to see him so I kind of lost control."

"Why did you call Rose a blood whore, and little Michele a tramp? She is just a little girl of three." Tasha had the decency to look ashamed "I thought that maybe… Rose was sleeping with… Dimitri so I guess I got jealousy."

Christian glanced my way and I shook my head when he nodded to the twins in the kitchen who were trying to come out. I glared at them and they retreated back. "Obviously they weren't so there is no need to jump to conclusions. So now I think it's time you leave."

But Tasha had a question before she left "Who is the father of your children Rosemarie? He must have been hot the children don't look like you one bit." Christian stiffened beside me Dimitri growled a warning grabbing her by the arm and trying to drag her out, but I already had a comment. "Oh he was Natasha believe he was and besides that he was an awesome lover at least I can pick them and bring them to my bed without compulsion." I tossed my hair back and headed to my babies Christian looked like he was having a hard time keeping a straight face, but he managed somehow.

They left and I sagged against the wall tired. "You ok Rose you look a little pale?" I smiled at him "I will be. I'm sorry you had to do that to your aunt." He shook his head sadly "She had no right to attack you like that. She is just a jealousy little bitch especially when it comes to Dimitri. Speaking of which what was he doing here? Did you tell him about the twins?"

"He spent the night I guess Michele had a bad dream and he helped me out. But no he doesn't know about them." I rubbed my eyes "How's Liss and Vlad?" I saw him glow "They are doing fine the doctor said they can come home early. But Lissa wants to see you first."

I nodded "I was going to drop off the twins at pre-school first then head over anyways." We got the twins ready and headed off towards the pre-school campus. Dropped them off and made our way to the infirmary. I immediately went to Lissa who was holding a sleeping Vlad.

"Hey honey how are you doing?" I asked giving her a kiss. She smiled at me "Great! He is such an angel. Slept through the entire night and is so easy!" **She **snuggled her baby cooing softly to him. "Are you ok I saw what happened through your eyes I'm so sorry about the whole Tasha Dimitri thing. She had no right trying to hurt you or those sweet little angels!" Her eyes burned with fury I looked into her mind to see if the darkness was gathering but saw nothing she was truly angry at Tasha trying to harm me and the kids.

"It's alright at least Sparky was there to deflect the fire before it hit us. I really owe you big time for that." He grinned and walked over to where Lissa and Vlad sat. "Well there is a way…" he began. He glanced at Liss who finished the rest "We would be honored if you Rose would become the godmother of Vladimir." My eyes widened and tears gathered. "I-I don't know what to say" I said truthfully.

Christian smiled widened "Hathaway speechless! Just say yes I would love to be the godmother of your precious baby boy!" he chuckled. Laughing I gave Christian a big hugged and Lissa and Vlad a kiss to the head. "I would love to be the godmother of your precious baby boy."

We talked a little more before I had to play 'Stigoi'. So far nobody had been able to 'stake' me. Yeah I knew I was a badass so did everybody else it was funny to see their expressions when they saw me—utter horror. Dressing in black I headed to catch my first victim, Vincent; he was pretty good I admit but he didn't have back up and quickly fell prey. Still nobody could stake me and I wasn't even going hard on them. I nodded my head at him and noted on his skills.

Next I went to a classroom where three novices were keeping guard their technique was pretty good I wrote down what they were doing and left for lunch. I met up with Eddie, Mia, Adrian, and little Sofia—Eddie and Mia's little two year old. "Hey guys what's up?"

We talked about all the novices and what how they were doing "Still haven't been killed little dhampir?" Adrian wanted to know. "If they are ever able to land a hit on you just let me know and I will heal right up for you."

Everyone gagged as they choked on their food. Adrian still wasn't able to heal properly Eddie had gotten his arm broken once and Adrian offered to fix but just ended up making it worse Lissa had fun time fixing that up and the darkness took a toll on me that had not been a good experience.

"Sorry Adrian but I'll pass thanks for the offer, but I prefer my own healer" he huffed but let it go enjoying his vodka. Michele and Michel ran towards me with drawings they had made in school. They had both drawn a picture of what they said was me for 'who I admire most'. It was soo cute that I hugged it to my chest and kissed their cheeks. Sofia jumped down and they ran off to do some mischief.

All the teachers', guardians, and students knew and loved them. So they didn't mind when one of them managed to get the best of them they just smiled and played along with it. "So Mia how is the magic offence and defense training going?" I asked. Her face lit up with excitement after her mother had been killed by a Stigoi she had taken up arms and started her own little Moroi fighting school. I went to help out a little bit when I could with the fighting but Christian and Mia taught the rest.

"It's going great! I have seven new students so now I have thirty-three students!" Mia was a water user and she had managed to find ways to use it against the Stigoi. It wasn't as good as fire like what Christian specialized in but it made one hell of a distraction. I should know it helped save my life when we were taken by Stigoi in Spokane. Mia had saved me then and I had helped in whatever she needed after that.

"Well time to pick on some more helpless novices today Sunday night we're gonna attack some more you in Eddie?" "Always can Mia come too?" I smiled "Of course we after her students too." "See you later little dhampir," Adrian called. "I'll see you tonight." "I'll be sure not to go to sleep tonight,' I called back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six (DPOV)

"What on earth were you thinking Tasha? You had no right doing that to Roza and you endangered her children! Honestly that could have really hurt them if Christian hadn't come when he did!" I was pacing in our shared suit. Tasha sat staring teary eyed at me "But she was trying to take you away from me I couldn't have that I love you!"

"You would let you petty deposition take hold of you and hurt Roza? Her children?" I growled my sight going red. "Why do you still call her Roza instead of guardian Hathaway or Rose or even Rosemarie? Is it because you love her? After all she did to you Dimitri?"

That stopped me in my tracks "What she did to me? She did nothing I left her for her own good to give her a chance to get the life she dissevered so she could be Lissa's guardian." She stood up "But she went off and had children she betrayed you and slept with another man and had his children!"

"After I betrayed her and left her to become your guardian. She had every right to move on." "Why do you love her so much Dimitri when you know you have me and I love you soo much we would be perfect for each other," she purred. I moved away from her "Nobody could ever replace my Roza ever!"

As if summoned by me thinking of her she called from the other side of the door "Um Dimitri are you in there?" I went and opened the door she had obviously heard the tone of my voice with Tasha but didn't hear what it was about. "What is it Roza?" I asked. "Hey Rose sorry about earlier I wasn't myself." Tasha smile was fake I saw Rose frown but ignored her. "A few of the guardians wanted to know if you wanted to attack some unsuspecting novices Sunday night. Do you want to come?"

I started to answer but Tasha cut in "He is busy with me that night so sorry he's taken." She tried to wrap her body around me but I moved closer to Roza. I saw Rose frown at Tasha some more before addressing me "So Comrade you in?" "Are you gonna be there?" She laughed one of pure mischievousness "Of course Comrade wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled "Then you can count me in." We set up the time and place and she left.

I went to the office and changed my sleeping arrangements and started moving my stuff all the while thinking of the night when my Roza had took me down on a Sunday night like this coming up one and also it was the night that she first lost control and the darkness took over and the first time we made love together those four long years ago.

Wait four years ago…?


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hey Dimka

Dimitri: yes?

Me: would you care to do the honors?

Rose: hey why not me?

Me: because you are hiding the twins from Dimitri.

Dimitri: WHAT? Is this true Roza?

Rose: Maybe…

Dimitri: we are gonna have a long talk Roza.

Rose: ugh another Zen life lesson.

Dimitri: I only give you those because I care.

Rose: it's more to hear yourself talk then…

Me: guys aren't you forgetting something?

Dimitri & Rose: what

Me: (Sigh) Lissa will you do it?

Lissa: of course. **Karlie Nichole does not own VA or its characters the only thing she owns are the children.**

Chapter seven (RPOV)

Saturday evening

"Hey Liss it's good to have you home. I helped set up the room for Vlad just as the picture says so no worries." I winked at her she smiled. Christian groaned knowing you; Rose while you were here you probably ransacked my stuff and did something to it.

I gave him a sweet smile "I only hot sauce in your favorite food so no harm done." You probably did something else," I heard him mumble. I hid my laugher I did exactly what I said so when Chrissie here has his midnight snack he's gonna be in for a big surprise.

I saw Lissa smile also as I handed her Vlad, but she let me have my little fun. "Bye Liss, Christian," I walked into my house. Looking at my watch I saw that I had about an hour before it was time to pick up the twins at Stan's apartment room. So I put on a tank and sweats and headed for the track where Dimitri made me run all the time.

Sighing I put on my iPod and put on favorite song as I ran my usual thirty laps. When done I saw that I still had a good thirty minutes before it was time to get the twins so I headed to the gym and decided to work on my staking a bit—hey you never know when there's room for improvement.

But ten minutes before I was gonna leave the doors opened and in popped Dimitri hot as ever in his workout cloths. Sighing I didn't pay any attention till he was right on me breathing so softly on my neck. "Your form is better. But you hesitate before you plunge in that…" "That could cost me my life and that of the Moroi I am protecting. I know that Guardian Belikov. I don't need your Zen life lessons I am not a amateur novice anymore I have killed more than most Dhampir's have in a lifetime."

I felt him stiffen at the Guardian Belikov part good I thought. Even when I first had met him I never referred to him as guardian anything unless I was extremely mad at him. I was having a hard time keeping my guardian mask on with him so close to me I just wanted to melt away into the floor and that just wasn't Rose Hathaway style.

"Here let me help you." Before I could protest he wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands over mine. My heart was beating really fast as he moved my body to shape his own so when he moved I did. Even before he moved I knew what he was going to do so I was prepared when he lunged and he moved my stake in an intricate maneuver and staked the poor dummy that sorta resembled Tasha—if he noticed he didn't say anything. It was quick and simple but we didn't pull away right after instead his arms wrapped around me and he nuzzled my neck "You are a natural Roza," he whispered against my skin as his teeth nibbled at my ear.

"Yeah well I had an awesome kickass mentor." I told him. Turning around I crushed his lips to mine my tongue tasting his lower lip and finally going into mouth to duel with my tongue. I don't know how long we stood there kissing with all the rage and passion built up over the past four years but it was over all too soon—or not soon enough I don't know which I was too confuse—because my phone went off.

It was Kirova. I pulled away but not far from Dimitri enough to answer my phone. "Hey Kirova what's up?" "Michel and Michele are up here apparently they played a trick on Natasha Ozera, or so she says," I heard her mummer. "That's a lie they would never harm anybody it's just not them!" I screamed my outrage. "I know Rose but I'm calling because they are really upset and need you Stan is here with me trying to comfort them." "I will be there right away," I told her as I hanged up.

Pulling out of Dimitri's arms I began to head towards the gym doors. "What's the matter Rose?" "Apparently my kids did something to your charge and complained to Kirova, but the strange thing is they were with Stan the whole time." Dimitri was taken aback "Stan? Stan Alto the one you always hated is watching your kids?"

Without breaking stride I answered "Yes the very one, but the twins adore him and him they so we called a small truce." "Ok," he caught up to me "So what did Tasha say they did?" "Have no idea but I'm about to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I burst into the room and quickly went to my children who were still crying. They grabbed onto my legs as I turned around and faced everyone but my eyes were on Tasha only. "So Kirova mind telling me what my children are being accused of." "Rose Natasha has claimed that Michel and Michele have been bothering her all day and nearly pushed her down the marble staircase in her…"

"Rosemarie I can't be the one to blame for the way you have brought up those…brats." She paused "though I can't blame them since they were raised by a blood whore and your daughter is going to be just like you." I would have broken that little nose of hers as she sniffed her disdain at me, but my ghost messenger, Mason, came I nodded towards the wards just as Alberta busted in with Christian and Lissa on her heels.

I handed Michel and Michele to Lissa and Christian and already heading out towards the threat. Stan and Alberta were flanking me with Dimitri right beside me we ran calling other guardians to sound the alarm and get to battle stations.

The first wave of Stigoi hit us. We were out number three to one but they were new and I quickly dispatched them not even breaking a sweat and saw the others do the same—though Stan did have a little problem. Another wave hit us and they were more powerful, by then other guardians were joining in. I checked the bond to make sure that everyone was alright, only to find Lissa in hysterics and Christian trying to comfort her even though he also looked worried. The twins were nowhere in sight. Shit. Great just my luck a whole bunch of young kids running around.

Mason reappeared 'Rose,' he whispered. 'Mia has all the kids at your house they are heading there NOW!' I jumped into action "Eddie and…Dimitri come with me now Mia needs us!" 'Don't worry Liss I'm going to bring your baby back,' I sent through the bond. I felt her trust in me and kicked my already fast moving legs into high gear leaving the guys to follow behind.

As soon as we reached our destination I went through the broken down and lunged at the one closest to me. He never saw me coming and was dead within a second I saw Eddie and Dimitri do the same thing. I went after the next one who was trying to advance on Mia but she had a sphere of water around his face breaking off sight. I quickly dispatched him.

I called to the guys that I was getting Mia and all our kids out but a figure stepped in. "Well if it isn't the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway long time no see. Since what the last attack on the school four months ago, did you miss me?" "Why now that you mentioned it Nathan no I didn't. But I have been itching for a rematch for the bruise you gave me. So what do you say care for another round?"

We began to circle each other he moved first but I just barely able to dodge him. I kicked him but he pushed it away so instead I punched him in the face I heard the bones crack and he cried out in pain. I received and gave some punches and kicks. But a little body ran by, Michel had a stake in his hand Nathan didn't see him but as soon as he felt the stake go into his leg he cried out in pain looking down he saw Michel.

His face snarled and he grabbed my son by the hair and pulled up so his neck was exposed. My vision started to get red but I forced my control. "Let the boy go Nate he has nothing to do with you." Michel began to whimper and hold his arms at me "Mommy save me." Nathan eyes widen in shock and his grin grew "Well, well, well the Great Rosemarie Hathaway has a weakness after all—her son. I think I will play with a little bit.

Behind me I heard Mia gasp and Michele began to cry for her brother and mother, she tried to come to us but Mia held her back. Nathan evil smile grew "And you have another one well this day just keeps getting better and better." His mouth neared Michel's but I couldn't do anything he had his eyes on me to make sure I didn't move or he would kill my baby boy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Dimitri and Eddie had finished up killing the rest of the Stigoi and were heading towards us.

But not fast enough because Nathan's mouth was just inches away from Michel's throat. "Wait stop don't hurt him!" I cried. Nathan's eyes brows shot up "What will you do in return for me? Come on Rosemarie I'm getting hungry here." I took a deep breath and saw the guys get Mia and the kids out sighing internally with relief I smiled at Nathan "Myself."

Nathan began to laugh; it was horrible like nails scrapping against chalkboard "Well Rose it will be done as you wish. He tossed Michel onto the floor and run at me he twisted my hand to make it fall to the floor. Sweeping me off my feet he began to run towards the broken wards. I looked back at my son in the house unable to move but still trying to come save me and off in the distance I heard Michele screaming also trying to get to me but Mia and Eddie were holding her back I saw tears in their eyes my daughters sobs and pleads brought tears in my eyes I would never see my beloved babies again, but as I looked for Dimitri I didn't see him my one and only love, oh well at least I got to see him one last time.

A shadow began to move and I saw Dimitri profile he didn't leave me behind like he should have instead he came back for me. I felt my heart give a leap of joy. "Sorry Nate but I don't have time to play right now." I called the ghost to me and immediately they began to surround us.

Nathan dropped me to defend himself. Turning over I kicked up right in the gold spot "Sorry Nate about your manhood, not like you had any before but still." I held out my hand and felt Mason give me my special stake. It had a geometric design it was especially made for the shadow kiss to send the undead packing for good.

I lunged at him but he managed to block my attack. I did a roundhouse kick and kicked him squarely in the face he stumbled back a little and Dimitri was immediately upon him using his weight to knock him down they struggled but it was obvious that Dimitri was having a hard time. I waited for the perfect opportunity to come; when it came to didn't hesitate I lunged forward and plunged it into Nathan's heart.

"Sorry Nate can't say it's been fun or I'm gonna miss you 'cause frankly I'm not." "Rose they are going to come for you. Two of your most dreaded enemies have teamed up and are after you. They will stop at nothing for the shadow kiss's blood. Can't say I blame them though too bad I won't be able taste the famous Rose Hathaway." He laughed right before the light went out in his eyes I pulled out my stake and cleaned it on the grass.

I stood up "I guess I'll have to be prepared for that time now won't I Nate?" I headed to Lissa were everyone was in hysterics. "Roza are you ok? You're limping." "I'm fine Comrade just a little sore and tired that's all." But even as I said that my feet gave away. Two strong arms caught me and lifted me up into his arms cradling me into his chest. I started to protest but just gave in and snuggled closer to his warmth.

So do you like? Please tell me your thoughts.** I do not own VA or its characters the only thing I own are the children they belong to Richelle Mead.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine (DPOV)

"Oh my good what happened to her Dimitri?" I looked at Lissa and saw nothing but love and worry for her best friend/sister. "In all honesty Princess I have no idea. I moment she was in a Stigoi's arms the next she pulls out a stake in thin air and stakes him and passes out."

I saw her eyes widen "She most of have used the shadow kiss stake only Mason can give it to her and that's only if she's desperate enough. It takes a huge amount of energy just like spirit does to wield it." "I heard about what happened how is everyone?" Adrian looked at around the room his eyes rested on Rose. "Must have used the stake on the bastard, Nathan. She really was complaining about him running away when she's going in for the kill mentioned she would use it on him."

He chuckled but didn't sound amused. "I warned her it would take its toll again. Put her in the hospital for a month." I raised an eyebrow to that "When was this? I don't remember being told about her ending up in the hospital." Adrian gave another dry chuckle "You and your happy ass was away with that bitch of yours. It was bad enough it was three month after you left the school was attacked and she was already fight off morning sickness—even threw up on a Stigoi man that was funny—and then she used that stake and ended up almost dying along with the twins."

That was only because she was pregnant at that time and the strain it took on her made her really sick. She didn't almost die Adrian despite her grumbling," Lissa interrupted. "Will yall guys shut up I'm trying to go to sleep and I felt like dying at that time with all that happened." She sighed and snuggled closer to me and I tightened my grip on her.

Christian walked holding the baby in his arms and Michel holding onto his legs. Mia and Eddie were behind him carrying Sofia and Michele in their arms. "Is my mommy going to alright daddy?" little Michele asked. All of a sudden the room seemed tense even Roza stirred. I smiled at the girl who looked like my Roza except for the eyes "I believe so Michele and I won't believe anything different your mother is a survivor."

She smiled her sweet little lopsided smile at me jumped out of Eddie's and ran to me giving me a hug. "I believe you'll make a good daddy," she whispered and I felt my heart to a happy flip at those words. She went and grabbed her twins hand as we all went to the infirmary.

"Come with me her room is always ready for her," Dr. Olendzki. I raised my eyebrow up in confusion. "She's always getting hurt. Even when there is no danger around for miles she is too clumsy," Christian laughed. I had to agree with him I remembered once she came running into the gym and tripped over a matt that was out, she fell right on her face.

Shaking my head at the memory I laid Rose gently on the bed. Immediately Michel and Michele were on either side of her cuddled close as if protecting their mother. Everyone left the room except Lissa so that she could heal Rose of any damage. A few minutes later she came out swaying a little I hate it when she gets cracked ribs and a concussion it's very draining.

"Is she going to be ok though?" Adrian wanted to know. She smiled drunkenly at him "She will be but just stay away when she wakes up the darkness is already starting to seep into her." She warned Adrian as Christian came over and put his free arm around Lissa's small body.

Everyone left the waiting room and went to their houses except me. I went back into Roza's room where she was cuddled up with her children I went over and placed a kiss to her forehead. "A beautiful family aren't they? It's a shame the dad left when he did. Rose mentioned him a lot wondering who those precious babies would look like." She gave me a sad smile "Maybe you should talk to her about it later."

I just stood there looking after Dr. Olendzki's retreating body. Everyone seemed to know who the dad was but seemed afraid to mention him around Rose I thought. And what was with all the tense air when Michele called me daddy?

I was determined to find out about Rose's kids father.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten (RPOV)

I opened my eyes slowly and let my surrounds steady themselves. I groaned I felt like shit. To small bodies moved beside me I saw my children settle down still sound asleep. "Roza, how are you feeling? The doctor said you should be fine but a little sore."

I sat up gently so as not to wake Michel and Michele "Have yall been here all night," I asked. He nodded his head "Ok, so how long have I been out?" Dimitri looked at is watch 'It is six p.m. so about twenty house. They haven't left your side for even a second they must love you very much."

I looked at my babies even at such a young age they were very smart and protective of the small family we had built. "Roza please tell me who the father is. I am only curious everyone seems sad whenever somebody ask." I looked into those deep brown eyes that always looked at me with love whenever I was in danger or was alone with him.

I looked away before I got sucked into their depth. "Fine, he was a great man knew me so well that he saw into places I did not—or would not look at. If was there for me whenever I needed him, but he left after I had slept with him and a month later I found out I was pregnant."

I took a deep breath "I didn't know if I wanted them I mean I had just turned eighteen and I had to protect Lissa when we graduated, but one night I was taking a walk when seven Stigoi came at me. I killed them with a stake Mase had brought me it took a lot out of me and I almost lost my babies that's when I decided that I would keep them and raise them—but it was a shock when I found out about having two instead of one."

"How did your mother take it?" I laughed "It was like an atomic bomb went off and was directed at me. My dad was no better said something like 'I make that bastard pay for laying his hands on my baby girl and the leaving her pregnant' now that was some scary. He looks like a mafia godfather even acts like one. Abe is awesome though and adores his grandchildren loves my mother and his unborn son."

"I see you get along with your parents, but do the twins know their father or what he looks like." His questions were starting to get annoying plus the darkness I had taken from Lissa was getting the best of me. "Yes they do know what he looks like and they have met their father through they don't know. I might tell you one day who fathered them, but right now I want you to quick talking so I can sneak out of here and put my children in their own bed and get ready for the novice attack."

Dimitri stood up and picked up Michel, cradling him to his chest. I looked at the father-son and saw the resemblance so strong that I was surprised that Dimitri didn't see it. I picked up Michele and lead him to my house. We went quietly down the hall and out to the trail that led to the three small homes in the woods.

Unlocking the door to my small cozy home we went in and tucked them into their beds. They look so much like sweet angels that I began to wonder if all the heaven and hell stuff was actually real. While Dimitri went downstairs I went and jumped in the shower and washed my long brown-black hair.

A knock came at the bathroom door "Rose it's me Kirova wants to talk to us says the queen is here." I was brushing my teeth and nearly stuffed it down my throat. "Queen Bitch is here? What does she want this time?" "I don't but it seems like she wants to see Vlad."

"Ok I'm coming out but don't expect me to dress up for her I got an attack to go to." I walked out and saw Lissa was in a pale lavender dress that was strapless, it looked awesome on her. We made our way towards the door but I ran back to ask Dimitri to watch our kids. We ran to the headmistress office to go see what Queen Bitch…I mean Queen Tatiana wanted.

One of her guards called out are names we went in and bowed. "Rise Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway there is no need for all that bowing stuff." We did as she told us Lissa took a seat and stood to her right.

"I have heard that you gave birth to healthy baby boy jut this weekend Vasilisa, how is he doing and Lord Christian Ozera?" Lissa smile was radiant "They are both doing great. I swear Christian speaks more baby talk then English." "And what of you Guardian Hathaway how are your young ones?" I allowed a small smile before put my mask back on "They are really good kids and so sweet. They really are great treasure."

The queen looked at Kirova who nodded her head. "Guardian Hathaway, Natasha Ozera has complained to me about Michel and Michele saying they are horrible little beast and has asked to take custody of them." Lissa and I started to protest but she held up her hand. "Do not worry. After talking to some teachers and students it's obvious that they are well behave and loved very much here. So before I go I would like to name Michel Mason Hathaway future guardian to Vladimir Christian Ozera Dragomir and Michele Skylar-Rose Hathaway guardian to any future daughter or son Vasilisa and Christian have."

We were dismissed and left happy we gotten just what we wanted our children to be together. I dropped Lissa off at her house and headed where Dimitri, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Sofia, Michel and Michele were already at. The 'Stigoi' group left and headed to meet up the other guardians and hunt the unsuspecting novices.

The first group we attacked went good Eddie and Mia got staked but me Christian and Dimitri killed off the last surviving novice, Ever Moore—she was good. We headed for the next and the kids were so bad drunk that they had no idea what hit them. After we had our fun with them we sent them to Kirova's office and started our search.

We ran into some of Mia's students they were good and provided enough of a distraction that I managed to get a cut from one of the novice. But like I said before Dimitri and I were badasses and being a student-teacher we knew each other well enough that we were able to team up together and takeout half the students.

It was around eleven and we were about to call it a night when there was a commotion coming from down the hallways we looked at each other grinning hiding in the shadows we crept up behind them, Vincent saw us and quickly pulled his Moroi behind him the guy he was fighting with was too close and I saw Christian take the Moroi girl and acted like he was draining her. Eddie took on the now Moroiless Evan.

I went for Vincent Mia was on my left and Dimitri on my right he kept us away from his Moroi but when Dimitri and Mia lunged at him I took the Moroi and started running away. I was turning down the hall when all of a sudden I was sprawled on the floor stunned I laid there for a second but that second cost me my 'life' because Vincent was upon me and 'staked' me. He put down his hand after I was pronounced 'dead'.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"Good job Vince you used my distraction against me, nice. How did you manage to get away from Mia and Dimitri? That takes a lot of skill." I told the boy in front of me.

The novice looked down and blushed. "He did a quart wheel right as were about to get him and we collided, Roza." Vincent looked away "I saw guardian Hathaway do it once when she was training had practiced it." I clapped his back "That was a good show Vince, so how did you catch up with me?"

Christian busted out laughing "Rose look behind you and you'll find your answer." I did and…saw my children rolling on the floor laughing their little asses off. "Michele, Michel what are yall doing here and where is Lissa she supposed to be watching you!" 'Lissa why are my children here instead of with you?' She laughed inside my head 'I'm here Rose see?' she stepped out of her hiding place holding up her hands.

"Oh," I said out loud. She laughed again I turned on my still laughing children "You got mommy killed. How could you?" "But you were Stigoi we had to help Vince before you killed him and the Moroi," Michel said all innocent like. "Are we in trouble mommy?" Michele wanted to know.

I put on a thoughtful look "I don't know because you interfered my reputation has been tarnished…" "Please forgive us mommy!" they called in unison. I hid my smile and winked at the people around me "I don't know…but this might sway my thoughts!" I lunged at them and brought to the ground with me careful not to hurt them. Pinning them down I tickled them until they were begging to be released laughing I stood up. "Ok now I forgive you." I told them.

(DPOV)

I watched Rose tickle her children until they were begging to be forgiven. We headed back to Lissa's house to relax a bit. Rose was giving a piggyback ride to Michel and Michele was clinging to my neck, Adrian opened the door for us to come in. "Well how did the hunt go," Adrian wanted to know.

"Oh really good but Rose here managed to get stake when the twins knocked her on her off her feet." She turned around to glare at Christian "Oh yeah how many times did you get stake Christian?" He had the decency to look chaste.

"Oh little dhampir you got scratch allow me to help you." Adrian took two steps towards her but she immediately jumped back "Oh no Adrian you are soo not going to heal me especially not after what happened to Eddie's broken arm. Now that was just plain scary, besides it only a small scratch."

"That's bleeding uncontrollably I may add," Christian piped up. I looked at his concerned face "It's nothing really it will heal soon I'm just going to put the twins to bed and then get some sleep myself." I heard her reassure him. Rose saw Lissa take a step towards her reaching out her hand. Rose jumped back even further "No Liss I don't need you to heal me I'm fine honestly besides the darkness may take over you and you have your baby to take care of and if I take I would lose control and I have my children to think of." She had a point she was a single mother taking care of Michel and Michele all by herself and when the darkness took over she was uncontrollable apparently Lissa understood because she dropped her arm.

Rose came up to me and took a now sleeping Michele out of my arms and headed towards her house. I saw the blood seeping down her arm if she didn't get it taken care of she was going to have a nasty infection. Everyone said their goodbye's after Rose left and I headed to my new room. I opened the door and saw Tasha setting on my bed "What are you doing in here Natasha? This is my room not yours so please get out."

She had on lacy, tight fitting pajamas on that showed off a lot of skin. This couldn't be good I thought I watched her wearily "Oh come on Dimka I knew you would miss me so I decided to come here and keep you company. If you get my gist I mean." She giggled and strolled towards me "I know you want this and I can give you something she cannot. So Dimitri what do you say…" she purred as she came to me and kissed me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve (RPOV)

I put the twins in their room and went to mine I pulled on my favorite PJ's and fell on my bed without pulling back the covers and completely forgot about my bleeding arm as I fell into a deep sleep.

"Mommy, Michel pulled my hair because I had the remote and was watching Care Bears." Groaning I got up and headed down to take care of my son. "Michel, why did you pull your sister's hair?" He looked up at me from the couch he was watching Power Rangers "I didn't pull her hair she kicked me because I was watching Power Rangers."

Sighing I sat down beside Michel "Ok then show me the mark, because she kicks way harder than you." His eyes widen, bingo, "You apologize to your sister than you go up to your room and clean it up you will not watch your show for the next week." He was about to complain, but a look from me silence him. "Yes mommy," he left and went up into his room hopefully to start cleaning it.

"Here Michele you can watch your show now." I went up to my room to go get a shower and get ready for work. I dropped the twins off at the pre-school and went to go see Alberta. "Hello Rose have fun last night? I heard Vincent staked you good kid he's going to make a great guardian after he graduates. And I was wondering if you would mentor him for a little while." "Sure I will, I don't mind one bit." Ok good well I already sent him down to the gym," she told me.

I turned around and headed to the door when her voice stopped me "Oh yeah Rose could you give this to Guardian Belikov? And hand it to him in person will you please?" I nodded my head and took the folder and headed to his new room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer it but instead Tasha answered "What are you doing here Rosemarie?" she asked.

"I have got something to give to Dimitri is he here?" I saw her widened into a wicked grin "No he just left but you can give it to me I'll make sure he gets it. You job is done now dhampir you can go." She held out her hand for the folder I stepped back "No Natasha Guardian Petrov ordered me to give it to him in person so my job is not done so hopefully I won't see you around Natasha." With that I turned around and headed for the gym where I expected him to be.

"Vincent I'm here are you ready to start your training!" I called out. He came running up with a big grin on his face "Yes Guardian Hathaway." "How about just calling me Rose after all I am your mentor now so just Rose please." He nodded his head "What do you want me to do?" I thought about it "I'm going teach you like I was taught when I was your age so go start running laps just fifteen for now and when you're done come in here and stretch and get ready to spar."

He nodded and headed off to the track "Hey Comrade you here? Alberta gave me something to give you." He jumped down from the pull up bars "Yeah so I hear you are now mentoring that's great Rose. So what did Alberta want you to give me?" I pulled out the folder from my gym bag "Don't know she didn't tell me and I didn't look so here you go."

He took the folder and opened it I turned to go but his arm snaked out and pulled me by the waist "And where do you think you're going?" "Well I was going to go change my cloths so I could spar with Vincent and also to give you a little privacy." He bent his head close to my neck and scrapped his teeth across the skin, I shivered I couldn't help it he was too much for me to handle.

"Roza you don't have to go it's nothing to hid I applied to work here again Natasha is getting to be a little too much for me to handle." I lend into his body and relaxed there we didn't stay like that for too long because Vincent came running in out of breathe "Rose I finished the laps like you told me did all fifteen…"

He froze as looked from me to Dimitri well shit I thought as I said it out loud "Shit!" I even heard Dimitri muttered something in Russian that sounded like he was cussing too.

Well do you like it so far? I wonder how Vincent will take the shock of seeing Rose and Dimitri together. Tell me what you think of my story so far please.

I do not own any of the VA characters Richelle Mead does I only own the children and Vincent.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen (DPOV)

I heard Rose calling out to somebody named Vincent I saw the boy come running to her with a big grin on his face "Hey Guardian Hathaway." "How about just calling me Rose after all I am your mentor now so just Rose please," I heard her tell him as he nodded his head "What do you want me to do?" she thought about it and then a big grin spread across her face "I'm going teach you like I was taught when I was your age so go start running laps just fifteen for now and when you're done come in here and stretch and get ready to spar." Did she just say that she was going to teach him like I taught her? I thought she hated my teachings.

The boy nodded and ran off for the track "Hey Comrade you here? Alberta gave me something to give you." She called out to me. I jumped down from the pull up bars "Yeah so I hear you are now mentoring that's great Rose. So what did Alberta want you to give me?" I asked her. I watched as she pulled out the folder from her gym bag "Don't know she didn't tell me and I didn't look so here you go."

I took the folder and opened it Rose turned to go but my arm snaked out and pulled her to me. "And where do you think you're going?" I asked. "Well I was going to go change my cloths so I could spar with Vincent and also to give you a little privacy." I bent my head close to her neck and scrapped his teeth across the skin, I felt her shivered which made me smile.

"Roza you don't have to go it's nothing to hide. I applied to work here again Natasha is getting to be a little too much for me to handle." Which was the truth she had tried to seduce me with her body and then with compulsion she lend into my body and relaxed. We didn't stay like that for too long because Vincent came running in out of breathe "Rose I finished the laps like you told me did all fifteen are you ready to spar…?"

He froze as he looked from Rose to me "Shit!" I heard Roza whispered and I muttered the same thing something in Russian. Roza quickly pulled away from me and I felt empty inside as she went to Vincent. "Vince this is Dimitri when I came back from running away he was the one who caught me and mentored me."

I saw him smile "So he is the one to train and tame the legendary Rosemarie Hathaway." I smiled at that Rose frowned "What do you mean tame? He didn't tame me there was nothing to tame." Vincent lifted an eyebrow and looked her squarely in the eyes, this boy is brave I thought. "What about that temper all the teachers talk about and you used to be wild and reckless Christian told me." "Oh he did did he?" Maybe I should pay dear Sparky a visit anything else he told you?"

Yeah he said you act like a badass but deep down you were nothing but a big softy and he called you his little Rosie." I laughed out loud at her face it was full of danger but I knew she wouldn't hurt Christian…too much. "Oh he's in for it now I don't care if Lissa even tries to skin me alive I get him back for calling me 'Rosie'.

"Hey could yall demonstrate to me how yall fight I learn better by watching?" he asked. I looked at Rose who just shrugged her shoulders and went to go change into her workout cloths. Vincent walked up to me "So you are the famous Dimitri Belikov. I have heard a lot about you how you brought the princess and her future guardian back to the academy and how you started tutoring her and how you changed her into the best guardian anyone has seen in decades she even surpasses her mother and the now deceased Author. How did you manage all that? Because all the teachers couldn't even get her to do anything they wanted even Alberta who she is very close to."

I looked at the boy and say honest curiosity "I treated her like an adult. She was too mature for her age as it was and being shadow kissed just added to her maturity. She just wanted to be treated like any other guardian and that's where that horrible nickname 'Comrade' came from. It wasn't that hard after that."

"What are talking about Comrade?" Rose said as she came towards us I winked at Vincent "Oh how you loved to call me 'Comrade' to feel like my equal." I saw her eyes flash but she kept her anger under control. "Well you ready to spar so I can show Vince Guardian Belikov." I flinched and she smiled smugly oh boy I'm in for it now I thought just as she lunged at me.

I dodged and tried to kick her but moved out of the way. "What's the matter Comrade not getting to old are you?" she taunted. It went on for a while me playing Stigoi and her trying to stake me I finally saw an opening and went for but saw the trap to late as I pinned her to the ground with my body but she had the stake in her hand and 'staked me'.

I stood up and helped her up she turned to an awed Vince "That was amazing!" he exclaimed. Roza laughed "You ready to learn some of the moves now?" he nodded his head eagerly. A phone went off I looked and saw Rose answer it "Hello?" She paused a moment to hear to person on the other side. "What do you mean they sneaked out? Even Sofia?" She looked frantic "I will go look for them." But the door to the gym opened and in ran three small kids the bigger ones holding on to a little girl in the middle.

"Never mind Jill they are here with me I'll bring them in shortly." She hanged up and then turned her attention to the three kids running right towards her "MICHEL, MICHELE, AND SOFIA DO YOU THREE KNOW HOW WORRIED JILL'S BEEN! SHE CALLED ME FRANTIC BECAUSE YOU THREE JUST UP AND VANISHED!" They stopped in their tracks scared that Rose was going to punish them I put my arm around her waist and pulled her to me.

She was shaking uncontrollably she must had been very scared for them to go off on them like that. "Roza calmed down they just wanted to see you." She looked at me her eyes wide and scared she calmed down as I asked her to and lend into me for support. Vincent didn't know what to do so he went to go get change and head for class. "I'm sorry yall but Jill called me near tears saying she couldn't find you three and I panicked." Tears were running down her face and I saw her rub her arm where she got cut with the fake stake.

Michele and Michel ran to her hugged her legs and mine since I still had my arm around her Sofia came up slowly with tears in her eyes "Sorry Aunt Wose but we just wanted to see you." Rose bent down and picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek "It's ok Sof no harm done just don't leave like that without telling a teacher." They nodded "But Uncle Christian, Adrian, and Eddie said that you used to always sneak out of class or get throw out."Michel told her. I saw Rose eyes narrow "Oh they did did they?" They all nodded their heads I saw her face go slack as she went into Lissa's head. God I hated when she did that it was kind of scary.

She came to and had an evil grin on her face but quickly put on her guardians mask "Well that will be handle kids don't you worry and I wasn't as bad as they make me out to be." I snorted at that and she turned her glare on me of course I didn't work it never did, but I shuted up anyway.

We head to the pre-school campus with the three little runaway's beside us. Jill was there waiting pacing back and forth when she saw us with the kids she ran towards us "Where have you three been I have been worried sick! Jill was a tall even for a Moroi she had brown hair and freckles and very slim which made her look taller.

"Hey Jill I found them I hope they don't cause you anymore trouble I got onto them and they promised to behave." They nodded their heads in agreement. "It's ok Rose…OH MY GOD Guardian Belikov what are you doing here?" She looked at Rose but Rose just shook her head. What was going on that Rose seem to be in the middle of and everyone else seemed to know.

"I applied for a job here and Alberta gave it to me." She nodded her head and cast a nervous glance at Rose. Rose looked calmed and collected but there was a hint a sadness and…fear? "Well it was good seeing you again Guardian Belikov and I will see you later Rose." She came and hugged Rose and then walked off getting on to the children.

Rose turned away and headed to the high school building. I walked in front of and made her stop "What are you doing Guardian Belikov I have to go to work now." Her voice was icy and I almost flinched when she said my title—almost but didn't. "You are hiding something from me everyone who see's us together always looks to you asking a question but not aloud so what is it?" I used as much force I could in my voice.

She looked up at me and glared "It's none of your business and has nothing to do with you so let me go I have a job to do and don't want to be late." I raised my eyebrow up at her "You don't want to be late? Since when are you never late?" she squirmed up under me. "Since you left me and I had my babies so if you don't mind LET ME GO?"

Her mask came off and I saw desperation, sadness, hatred, love, happiness, and lust all in her eyes. I pulled her into the cover of the trees and kissed her with all I had within me after a moment's hesitation she opened her mouth to give me entry. "I love you Roza I always had and I only left to give you a chance to live your life and become Lissa's guardian I was only in your way."

She pulled back and rested her head against mine "You shouldn't have left me maybe things could have ended differently between us. More dhampir's and dhampir's are getting together and one of them was able to conceive but she was different so that doesn't really count. It could of have worked out between us all the teachers and my closest friends know about us Jill is one of them. She was wondering if we were back together that's all."

"And you said?" I asked her. "I told her the truth no." I felt my heart fall at those words and I know she saw the pain but I let her go and she ran casting a sad look back as she went to patrol the school. I punched a tree as I watch her retreating body run away from Me.


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen (RPOV)

When everyone was seated at the dining table and eating I let my mind wondered if I should tell him that he was the father of Michel and Michele. Mind was going all over the place from the first time we met to the lust charm from Victor and all the times we had kissed all the way up to the night at the cabin when we finally gave into temptation to when he left with Tasha and finally when I found out he left me.

I glanced his way and saw that Dimitri was watching me and his mind had the little wheels spinning. At that moment Christian picked up a big spoonful of spaghetti I looked over at Lissa and she winked at me. Christian took a bite and…"AHHH shit, hell, what the hell happened to my food!" everyone gagged on their own food as he jumped running to the sink and ran the water gulping it all down.

"What's the matter Sparky I thought you could handle a little heat in your food." He turned on me quickly "It was you who put the hot sauce in my snacks weren't it?" I smiled up at him sweetly "Whatever do you mean Chrissie I been too busy lately to even think about sneaking into your house at night and put the sauce in you're a favorite midnight snack I don't know where you hide it anymore."

He turned to Lissa "It was you weren't it? You were her accomplice." She looked up at him wide eyed and managed to look shock "You think I would put hot sauce in your food when I was pregnant with your son?" She stood up and picked up a handful of her spaghetti and threw it at Christian it soar through the air and hit…Mia in the face. "Ugh Lissa, what the hell was that for?"

She grabbed some of the food and threw right at me I managed to duck but it got in my hair "Mia do you know how hard it is to get this crap out of my hair?" "She would know," Lissa giggled. "She caused a lot of food fights in school." I turned to Lissa "Oh really how about you take this then." I threw my food at her and Mia the mark was true all in their hair and face but some of it skimmed off them and hit my father. My hands covered my mouth "Oh my god I'm soo sorry Abe I didn't mean to hit you."

He picked up a napkin and wiped his face "No harm done sweetheart but I think some more punishment is needed." My eyes widened in mock fear "What you gonna do baba I doubt you are going to throw the food at me." He picked up some of his food and threw it but not at me it hit Dimitri in the chest. I giggled at him it was interesting to see the calm collected Russian god shocked and his usually clean self dirty with spaghetti all over him "That looks good on you Comrade. Maybe you should wear that more often."

He looked at me and smiled and OH MY GOD and threw it at me I put my arms up to protect my face from the collusion but some still managed to get on me. Behind me everyone was raging war on each other and My mom, my eight month pregnant mother was smearing spaghetti sauce on my father I never in my entire life seen my mom so much as even play a game let alone be in a food fight. Mia and Eddie were in their own little world throwing food at each other and so were Christian and Lissa. It was the fight of the couples out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri whisper something into Michel's ear who nodded his head eagerly and set off to do god only know what.

I swooped up more of my food and threw it at him he didn't even see it coming. I quickly picked up some more and lunged over to where he was standing still blind and pinned him to the ground and placed it all over his face and silky hair. He grabbed my wrists and flipped me over to where he was on top and me on bottom. It continued like that until all the spaghetti was all over the both of us.

I was on top gasping for air from laughing so hard and Dimitri was doing the same thing I looked him in the his deep brown eyes, I always loved looking into them I could get lost in them for hours and still never want to resurface. Without knowing what I was doing I bent down and kissed him he didn't even hesitate in kissing me back, his arms snaked out one wrapped in my long brown-black hair and the other on the little part of my back.

Throats cleared and we broke apart immediately I saw my dad with disapproving look my mother the same way the others looked confused but were smiling like the Cheshire cat the children's face ranged from grossed out to Michel and Michele's look of triumph. I realized that I was still straddling Dimitri in front of my friends family and kids blushing I got off of him I put down my hand to help him up.

"Well who's ready to finish whatever is left of their food?" I was blabbering and I knew it so I went to my seat and….squish. "Ugh what the hell is in my seat?" I jumped up to see a plate of spaghetti in my chair looking up I saw Dimitri high five Michel busted I thought. Dimitri, Michel! Mind telling me why there's a plate of spaghetti on the chair and now all over my butt now!"

They smiled sweetly up at me looking very much like the bad boys who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I put my hands on my hips and glared at them but I didn't stay like that very long they were just too cute to be mad at. "Forgive me mommy I will behave like a good little boy." I lifted my eyebrows since when are you ever a good little boy, Michel? You are too much like me to be good."

"Mommy I want a bath uncle Chrissie got the spaghetti all in my hair and Sofia wants one too," Michele held out her arms to me and I picked her up. "Oh course baby you can mommy go take one too and if Sofia wants a bath with you that's up to her mommy and daddy but I don't mind." "Can I spend the night too Aunt Rose?" Sofia asked.

"Ask your momma Sof and see what she says, "I told her. Mia nodded her head in agreement "I don't mind Sofia but you promise to be have for Rose." Sofia nodded her head and promised and the girls ran upstairs to get their clothes ready. I started to follow them but Adrian's voice called me back down "Can I join you little dhampir I don't want you to feel lonely."

I saw Michel wasn't looking so I flipped him off but him being Adrian he acted like it was the other meaning "You don't have to ask me twice I loved to have sex with you anytime." That caught Dimitri's attention "Bite me," I growled at him he smiled showing off his teeth and took a step towards me "My pleasure little dhampir." I growled again deep in my throat but my dad and Dimitri grabbed Adrian by the arms and escorted him out. "Mommy what does sex mean?" I glared at the back of Adrian's head "I'll explain when you're older Michel." My son a curious little boy and wouldn't drop it "But why want you have sex with Uncle Adrian?"

By then Dimitri and Abe came back in and where listening to are little exchange with curiosity. "Because Michel, I don't want to do that with Adrian he is just like a brother to me." "So what happens when you have sex?" Michel Mason Hathaway you be quite right now. I told you I will explain when you are way older than three years older now get your bath and go straight to bed right this instant."

He pouted but did what I told him to do. I sagged against the wall in defeat "That boy is too much like me." Christian laughed "How old where you when you found out about sex?" Me and Lissa answered at the same time "Seven," we shivered. "We were going to see a teacher because Liss had a nightmare but we walked in and saw the teacher, Ms. Jane, and somebody else in bed together." We said the last part together in disgust "Oh come on yall sex aint that bad you have all done it how else where you suppose to have kids," Christian laughed at our faces. "You weren't there and we were seven years old at the time," she glared at her husband.

Everyone left and promised to come to the dinner party tomorrow night. I was turning around to go get my shower when a warm strong hand grabbed my wrist and held me in place "We need to talk Roza now." I nodded my head in agreement "can I get my bath first because someone decided to smoother it all on me." He let me go and I went and cleaned up.


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen (DPOV)

Everyone was leaving but I hanged back I saw Abe shoot me a dirty look but Janine take his hand and dragged him out that, guy could scare the devil. Rose was turning probably to go get her shower and get all the spaghetti off her I reached out my hand and grabbed her "We need to talk Roza now." She nodded her head and I watch the spaghetti go down her face. "Can I get my bath first because someone decided to smoother it all on me," she gave me a pointed look. I had to fight real hard not to smile at the memory so I let her go and heard the water start running as she got in.

I tried not to think her naked up there because I had to keep a clear head for what I had to say. I heard a little creek come from the stairs and saw Michele standing there looking at me with tired big eyes. I opened up my arms and she ran into them crying "What's the matter Michele why the tears?"

She cuddled closer to me "I had that dream again I think mommy's in danger." I tightened my arms around the small girl if she was my daughter like Adrian said she was she probably had my grandmother's, Yeva, gift. "I will try to protect Roza with everything in my power." She smiled and cupped my face with her tiny little hands "You can't stop everything daddy destiny is at play here."

Who would have thought that a three year old would know anything about fate? Michele laid her head on my shoulder and was falling asleep so I took her up to her room and laid her on her bed where Sofia was sound asleep. Kissing her forehead I tucked her in and went downstairs where Roza was on the couch with her head in her hands and wet cheeks shining. My heart broke with the new knowledge that I had cause her all this pain when I left I went and sat beside and pulled her to me. She clung to me for a little before she was able to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry comrade I didn't mean to destroy your shirt with my tears." I chuckled "It's ok Roza it was already destroyed when you threw all that good food on me." She smiled a little before she was all business "What did you want to talk to me about Comrade? Surely not to talk about you spaghetti ruined shirt."

I faced the wall not looking at her big brown eyes "Roza who is the father of the twins?" Silence greeted my words until I couldn't take it no more I turned around and saw more tears glistening in her eyes "Roza please just tell me," I whispered softly. Closing her eyes she buried her face in her hands again and whispered so quietly that I didn't hear "I didn't hear…"

She jumped up "It's you Dimitri! You are the father of those sweet precious angels asleep up there! The very ones you left when you went to be that bitches guardian. You left me and then you left them I couldn't let them know you were the father and I wouldn't call you and tell you about them when I knew you would come back for them but wouldn't come back for me. What did you expect me to do? You slept with me then left like a whole bunch of psi-hounds were on your heels."

I frowned at the last part "Roza do you remember what I told you after the attack that I would find a way for us to be together?" I waited until she nodded her head "Yes of course I do you said you would find a Moroi in court to guard so you could be close to me but why didn't you tell me you were leaving with her of all people. When Alberta told me you left to be Tasha's guardian my heart broke into millions on tiny pieces that didn't heal until my friends help put some of the pieces together and my children restored a good bit of it but there is still a big hole where you were. So I don't really know why I didn't tell you at the time but I did and now you know and probably hate me for it."

I grabbed her around the waist to stop her pacing and pulled her into my lap "I could never hate you Roza no matter what you did to me I would keep coming back to you over and over again. I love you too much to let you get away from me." I kissed her soundly but pull back to whisper in her ear "But don't think you could cheat on me and the guy end up unharmed and I would find a good way to punish you too."

She giggled against my lips "I might actually find your punishments beneficiary and fun, don't you think Comrade? I might actually give it a try to see what you have in store for me." I growled deep in my throat and my hand grabbed her hair and tilted so I could get a better angle to kiss her "You are such a naughty girl, Roza, but I still love you."

Picking her up we made it up to her room with only a little bit of trouble.


	16. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen (RPOV)

It was Saturday morning and I woke up groggily to hear the sounds of cartoons and children laughing and something smelled really good Dimitri must be cooking thought. I jumped in the shower and was out in about five minutes I let my hair air dry as I ran to the kitchen and sat with everyone waiting on the food. Today was waffles—not my favorite but hey you take what you could get—and hot chocolate—yum.

I took a sip and savored the taste the last time I had his hot chocolate was when Stan had accused me of refusing to protect Christian when he attacked us and Dimitri thinking something else was bothering—which was when I started to see Mason—me fixed me some hot cocoa like this and told me the secret was two packs instead of one.

"This is good Guardian Belikov," Michel said. I looked over at Dimitri and winked "The secret is two packs instead of one aint that right Comrade?" he smiled remembering that day he said that as well. "And Michel I think it's time to tell you something about who your father is." All the children looked up at me and I even saw Dimitri freeze "Is it some important Moroi like Uncle Adrian's aunt?"

"No he isn't like Adrian's aunt the queen he isn't even Moroi he's a guardian who brought me your Aunt Lissa back to the academy, he also trained me when I was young and boy let me tell you he was hard core and the most annoying guy I have ever met never letting his emotions show. But he knew what he was doing and he loved to make me run laps every day, even in the cold but despite all that I fell in love with him. Some of the novice reviewed him as a god and the other guardians respected him even though he was young by their standards."

"Like you are mommy?" Michel asked. I smiled and kissed his plump cheek "Exactly like me that's probably why we got along so well." I glanced and saw Dimitri tense "And your daddy is…" Michele butted in "Our daddy is Guardian Dimitri Belikov, right mommy?" I smiled at her "You are right sweetly he is." The twins ran over to Dimitri and gave him a big hug around his knees "I'm glad I finally got a daddy like Vlad and Sofia does," Michel said.

Dimitri obviously happy they didn't scream and say they hated him look at a loss for words managed to pick them both up and hold them close to him. Sofia not wanting to be left out ran up and held her arms up to me to carry her. "How about after breakfast we all head out over to the park?" I asked the kids, they screamed their yeahs so we hurriedly finished our food and headed out to the pre-school playground.

"I'm glad they don't hate me," Dimitri whispered when he finally managed to get away from the twins, who had not let him go as soon as I told them that he was their father. I lend my head against his shoulder "I knew they wouldn't so I wasn't worried." Dimitri put his arm around me and pulled me close "You did great raising our kids by yourself." "I wasn't alone you know? I had my parents and the other teachers and guardians and all my friends helped and supported me with everything, even Adrian."

I pulled him into a kiss but a little boy's voice pulled us apart "Does sex involve kissing and making babies daddy?" Dimitri was clearly at a lost at how to explain to a three year old the natural order of life "Did you and mommy have sex?" "Michel Mason Dimitri Hathaway Belikov you go sit in time out right now. I told you to drop that subject!"

I heard Michele gasp "Mommy said his full name Michel is in big trouble." The girls giggled, "Michel what's gotten into you lately first you pulled your sister's hair Monday now you won't drop the subject." He started to tear up "I'm sorry mommy I heard Uncle Eddie, Christian, and Adrian talking about how Mia and Eddie were trying to have another child and Adrian mentioned it and then Eddie started talking about his little sister and how he used to pull her when he was younger."

Oh that explained it all "Ok Michel I'm sorry but please don't go around repeating some of the stuff they say especially Adrian ok?" He nodded his head I opened up my arms and he hurled himself into them "It's ok baby boy you're not in trouble. "Michel looked up at me "But you said my full name?" I smiled at him and let him go play with the others.

"What's with the full names thing?" Dimitri asked. When I was pregnant with them I named them after you and gave them your last name and didn't use it unless they were in big trouble, Michel more so then Michele. Michel's is Michel Mason Dimitri Hathaway Belikov and Michele's is Michele Skylar-Rose Dimi Hathaway Belikov. Both mouthfuls I know but it's their name."

"And they are unique just like they are and their mother is and kissed me on the lips before children managed to drag him back to the sandbox with them. Before he got in he threw his duster at me so the sand wouldn't ruin it was rather funny to see a 6'7 Russian dude get in a sandbox with three small children but like always he managed it gracefully.


	17. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

It was seven twenty when we all left the academy Alberta and some of the other school guardians went in one minivan while Christian, Lissa, Mia, Eddie and all the kids took another one. My parents drove their car with my father's guardians and poor Dimitri got stuck in their car. "Come on Adrian you promised me I could drive it if I won the bet and I did now it's your turn to whole up your end of the deal."

Adrian looked downright petrified I had won the donut eating contest and he promised me I could drive his new shinny red corvette. Now it was his time to pay up "Just give her the keys Adrian it would save us the headache her wining is causing me." Adrian turned to answer him but I snatched the keys and jumped in to start the car. Grumbling Adrian jumped in to and fastened his seat belt and put in on lock.

When everyone was ready to go I pulled out behind everyone and went to the gate where some guardians checked us before letting us go. As soon as we cleared the wards I gunned the gas and speed up passing everyone Eddie blew the horn as I past him and so did Abe's guardian and Alberta laughing I blew it right back at them. I pulled out in front of a lot of people and they either blew their horn or flipped me off I did it right back. Adrian was pushed back as far he could in the seat muttering something that sounded like praying which was funny since he didn't do church.

'Rose,' Lissa said through the bond the same time Alberta said through the ear piece—all the guardians had one. "I'm picking up on the police scanner that the cops are coming for you so better slow down or…I can't believe I'm saying this drive like you never driven before." Laughing I turned up the radio which 'Carry Me on My Wayward Son' was playing and gunned the gas "You know me so well Alberta."

I was turning the corner when Alberta screamed into the ear piece "They are cutting you off Rose at the turn…" "Damnit all!" I screamed as seven cop cars boxed me in I heard Dimitri and the other guardians laughing as well. I had to slow down we were only a mile away from the restaurant pulling over I rolled down the window and waited until the cops came over.

"Ma'am do you know you were going a hundred and thirty in a seventy-five mile interstate?" I smile my man-eater smile and had the satisfaction to see the cop struggle with his next words c-can I-I s-see your identification?" "Of officer um…" I faked thoughtfulness. "Johnson. But you can call me Cameron." "Of course officer Johnson," I purred. "Roza, behave yourself we are on our way. I don't feel like hurting a human because you seduced him." I pouted "I have a feeling my friends are about to rain on our parade officer." I stepped out of the car and let my dark blue dress shimmer around my thighs it was strapless and clung to my every curve.

Adrian was about to get out but the cop waved him off. I let him lean in close to me and let my body distract him as my hand went to where my stake was strapped to my leg. Right as the Stigoi went for my neck a swiped my stake out and staked him in the heart.

I heard Adrian scream 'Jesus' as the Stigoi cop fall to the ground. "Man I wished he was a little bit harder he was soo dense to I complained. Alberta," I called. "We have got a dead Stigoi here there more coming I can feel it. So buckle down we are going to be in for a long night." I took out my cell and called Sydney, an alchemist.

"Hey Syd this is Rose we got a dead Stigoi out here on the interstate right by the Chinese restaurant. And be prepared there's going to be more." I jumped back into the car and peeled from the side the road right beside the two minivans and car. "Rosemarie are you ok?" my mother wanted to know. "Dandy mom a Stigoi cop just pulled me over and was practically drooling over me but besides that I'm ok."

"Don't take that tone with me missy. I may be pregnant but I still can…get Abe to spank that no good bottom of yours into obedience." My mother always the professional one "Why don't you get Dimitri to do it you may just find me more responsive." A moment of silence, "Do you want another air belt kidz?" My dad was not the one to stand for disobedience "I'm glad I didn't meet you until my mother brought you around after graduation or I wouldn't have survived my childhood." "I don't know how we survived your childhood," I heard Alberta mutter I wasn't even going to answer that one instead I punched the gas again and shot forward tires squealing.

Pulling into the parking lot I jumped out and headed to sign us in while Adrian climbed out stumbling around like a drunken man. . "Are you insane Rose? Never mind dint answer that but how did you know that cop was a Stigoi?" I rolled my eyes "Built in Stigoi radar member?" "Oh," was the reply I got. As we waited for the others to catch up I remained on high alert but nothing came. The others came rolling on up just as the waitress called our private party of fourteen. We were seated in their biggest and privates room they got.

Dimitri came up behind me "I'm really considering punishing you right here in front of all these people." I smiled widely "I'm looking forward to it Comrade." He groaned loudly as he took the seat beside me and place Michel on his other side.


	18. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

We were ready to order when the bitch…I mean waitress started to flirt with Dimitri at first he ignored all her approaches by talking to Michel but as he felt me get agitated he took noticed "Is he your son? He looks soo cute and a lot like you," she said overly sweetly. I growled under my which made Dimitri freeze a moment and the twins look up questioningly "Mommy," they asked in unison. "What's the matter?" That's when the bitch finally took notice of me and did a double take "Nothing sweethearts, just the food is taking soo long to get here and somebody is dallying around flirting way too much instead of doing her job."

"OH MY GOSH you have twins isn't she just adorable! I love children they are just soo precious and I love being around them." She started to make her way to Michele on the other side of me but I glared at her and let a little red show in my eyes, which got the appropriate reaction—in other words she stumbled and leaved My Russian god alone.

After she left everyone was laughing their asses off. "What she was trying to take my guy away," I defended myself. 'Possessive much Rose?' Lissa asked through the bond. "I am not, she had no right. And then she tried to use the twins to get close to Dimitri. Now that is just plain low."

Dimitri grabbed my flying hand and kissed my knuckles "Don't worry Roza I wouldn't ever go for a human over you." I glared at him 'wouldn't ever go for a human over you' so you would go for another dhampir or Moroi?" He groaned "I mean I would never leave you for any other girl." Still unconvinced I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my chin out "And guys you can't go after other guys."

That got everyone choking "Guys? Why would I 'go after guys'?" "Well Mr. Belikov I'm waiting for your answer." His lips twitched and his eyebrow did the cool rising up trick and his eyes twinkled with amusement "I promise Roza," and he bent over to take possession of my lips.

"Who would have thought the Great Rose Hathaway was afraid of other girls taking her mad away." I practically snarled at him and Lissa hit him in the back of the head as the baby crackled with amusement at his mother's violence.

'Rose I know you and Dimitri were together last night,' she shivered. 'I never want to see any of that stuff again, but please tell me you used protection last night.' I smacked my free hand against my head 'Crap we were so caught up last night I forgot all about that."

Everyone looked at me "I um forgot the refrigerator is running hehe," I lied. "Hey Rose I have to change Vlad and also use the restroom can you help me out?" I nodded and quickly jumped up to pick up Vlad as she grabbed the diaper bag.

(DPOV)

Rose was tense and not acting the same I wonder what the matter was. She nearly took off Christian's head and then hit herself across the head and then gave the lame excuse about the refrigerator running, also Lissa practically dragged her out of the dining room to the bathroom, and they were up to something.

The food came and still no sign of Rose or Lissa and lord knows rose hates to miss good food. At that moment Rose came back carrying a sleeping baby Vlad and Lissa looked a little tired. "The baby had to eat," was the excuse they gave us. They sat down and dug into their Chinese food like starving animals.

"So what did yall girls talk about in the sanctuary of the ladies' bathroom?" Adrian asked and I saw Rose wince "Karma's a bitch," Lissa muttered. "What does that mean Liss?" Christian asked confused. "Nothing, I just now understand what Rose went through when we were in the attic." My spoon paused halfway to my mouth and Christian dropped his.

"What happened in the attic Aunt Lissa?" Michele asked. "Nothing sweetheart just a lot of talking," Lissa told her. I remember Rose complaining about their infamous romantic interludes in the academy attic and I started to feel hot. "I hate going into her skin," they said together. Ok this was a little embarrassing I thought. The others, I saw, looked interested and confused good I thought because I soo didn't want to explain to them what went on last night. Abe would literally kill me and most likely her mother too.

Luckily Eddie and Mia saved the day by announcing that they were going to have a baby. Rose and Lissa nearly gagged on their food and had to chug down their soda to help it along. The night went by fast and soon we were all stuffed and the children were sound asleep in one of their parent's arms.

We were walking outside when Janine bent over clutching her stomach everyone jumped into action Abe picked her up and tried to run to the car but Rose who clutched her stomach jumped in front of them and somehow managed to stake a Stigoi while holding a now wakening Michel. She sat him down and ran to where more red eyes could be seen.

Eddie and one of the school's guardians stayed behind to protect an in labor Janine and Abe, Adrian and Lissa with a crying Vlad and Michel, Michele and Sofia. I ran off to jump into the fight Rose had four no five, she just staked another, dead Stigoi at her feet and fighting off three more. Christian was with her and using his fire magic to help distract the Stigoi while she staked them like they did when the academy was attacked the first time. They really did make a great team I had time to think before five Stigoi surrounded me and my fight began.

Rose began to run towards the others and pulled back her arm and threw her stake at the Stigoi attempting to get to the Moroi. And it went cleanly in. I turned my attention back to my opponent's and put all that thoughts of Rose out of head at least until I heard her scream and agony.

Everyone turned to see what was going on even the few remaining Stigoi all put the fight on pause to see a tall lady laughing cruelly at Rose as Rose clutched her head in agony. Rose's screams turned to whimpers the lady turned to the not fighting Moroi the guy holding rose went to the ground holding his private where Rose had kicked him and I saw Rose lung at the female Stigoi who seem to be the leader. They struggled again but the female did something that made Rose scream again and cease fighting.

Michel and Michele got away from the guardians and started to run towards their mother and apparently Rose saw because she immediately broke the spell and renewed her attacks. The lady clearly had no patients left because she bit down hard into Rose's neck and Rose's screams mingled with mine Janine's, Abe's, Lissa Vlad's crying and the heart breaking screaming sobs that came from Michel and Michele. Then the female Stigoi made Rose look her in the eye and Rose lost it and screamed some more. I saw Lissa gasp and try to go to Rose but Rose had fainted and another Stigoi came and picked her and left with Rose.

That's when I lost it, I killed my last Stigoi and ran towards the woods running after Rose but…arms restrained me strong warm arms. I tried to throw them off I even pleaded with them to let me go to her but the arms never wavered. I snuck to my knees and screamed into the night sky crying my sorrow and not caring if anybody heard or saw me all I cared about was getting my Roza back and safe in my arms.

Come on Dimitri Janine is about to have her baby and we need to get the kids inside and some of us need medical aid." I didn't move "Damnit Belikov get your children safe if not for your sake then for Rose's. She would have killed us if they even gotten a cold from being in the night air!" I barely was able to stand as Alberta and two other guardians supported me to where "Rose's entire family was hysterical. The twins came running to me tears falling down their cheeks these children had lost their mother just now and I felt like crawling under a rock and living there for the rest of my miserable life.

Instead of doing what I wanted I bent down and picked them both up and ran to the car.


	19. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen (RPOV)

After my confrontation with Dimitri I went to see Lissa she was in one of the teacher lounges "Hey Liss I got to ask you something important." She looked at me "Shoot Rose." I sat down beside her after I grabbed my hot chocolate "I was just with Dimitri and he knows I'm hiding something I don't if he's starting to figure out or what. Do you think I should tell him the twins are his?"

Lissa was quite for a few moments she looked me in the eyes "Rose I told you from the beginning he should know but you weren't ready I understood that but it's obvious yall are still in love so think it's time you tell him." Tears fell from my eyes "I don't want the twins to be hurt if he chooses to leave with Tasha again after they get attach to him. It's bad enough Michele is already close to him and I even have heard her call him daddy."

Lissa pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back "I have heard her but I heard Dimitri applied for a job here do you know if he got accepted?" I nodded my head "Alberta gave me a folder to give to him and he told me she accepted." Lissa jumped up "That's great Rose now he will be close to you and the twins! This might actually work out for yall!" She jumped up and down like a little kid and Christmas had just arrived.

Someone came in just then "Is Rosemarie Hathaway in here?" I stood up and went to the messenger guy "Yes that's me. What is it?" The guy handed me an envelope and left. I opened it and read:

Dearest Rosemarie,

You and your family are endanger…from me and my many followers. Many you will know and others you will not. They are everywhere in the academy outside the safety of the wards even among the teachers and guest. I wonder what the blood of a shadow kiss and her kids will taste like and it will always be a pleasure to suck the last Dragomir dry. I wish you luck and I hope all your love ones enjoy their last few days alive.

Wishing you are well,

S.K. V.D. N.O.

I felt my whole body go numb and my hands let go of the threat note and I fell with it. Lissa was quickly by my side asking if I was ok. I pointed at the note and saw her read and go pale all the while. "Oh," she sat down beside me and laid her head on my shoulder.

The door opened again "Rose are you in here nobody has seen you since you dropped the kids off with Jill…OH GOD are yall ok Rose Lissa? What's the matter?" We pointed to the letter beside us and stayed silent as she read it jumping up she pulled out a walky-talky and talked fast into it. Within moments the room was filled with guardians including Dimitri.

"What's going on here?" I heard Dimitri demand. "Ok Rose got a letter from S.K. V. D. and N. O. Its threat note saying they will hurt all her loved ones and that they are all over the place. I felt all eyes go to me Dimitri's poster shifted to protective as he lend closer to where me and Lissa still sat in shock. Eddie, Mia and Christian did the same. I jumped up dragging Lissa with me "I don't need protection I can take care of myself just watch over everyone else while I find these bastards who dare try to hurt my family!"

My vision went red and ghost began to appear around room a few guardians shifted uncomfortably "Rose your eyes Lissa!" exclaimed. I shrugged "Shadow kiss thing," was all I said my whole body expressed danger and more danger for whoever dared to cross me. "Mason!" I bellowed and I saw Lissa flinch but didn't care right then. He appeared "Do you know who and where these people are?" He nodded his head yes. "Can you take me to them now?" He shook his head no. "And why not Mase these people dare threaten my family?"

Not giving in the tiniest bit Mason just shook his head "It's not time for you to face them you could throw off the balance of life and they are not human they are Stigoi." "That's not fair Mase I have to handle them I have killed many Stigoi before." He sighed "These are different Stigoi they feed off the blood of every spirit user and shadow kiss around they are in a league all to themselves."

I sagged in defeat "Ok Mase I understand that but will you watch over everyone's children for us please?" He smiled down at me "Of course I will already Michele and Michel can communicate to the dead." I nodded had figured as much.

After much debating everyone agreed on a course of action, wait and see one. When we left guardians would be with the Moroi and children I had hardly let Lissa and the twins out of my sight and I was tense and watchful even in my own house. When Thursday came I went to go to the airport to go pick up my parents.

I had called them and explained the situation and tried to cancel but my dad was very hardheaded—who do think I got it from—and refused to let us cancel. I gave in after a few heated debates so the plans were still on. Dimitri was at my side almost all the time he even asked me if he could stay at my place I delicately denied him—too much temptation.

Everyone came with me to see my parents my mother and father came running to hug me—well my mom waddled more than ran it was funny. "Rose my child how are you doing?" my dad asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek "As good as can be with all things considered." I replied he nodded his head in understanding. My grabbed me into a big hug and nearly choked me to death "Don't worry Rosemarie I won't let them harm anyone especially not my daughter and grandbabies. Speaking of which where they are?"

I looked down at my mom's bulging stomach and shook my head in amusement she couldn't even run just a minute ago so how did she expect to kill Stigoi. Michel and Michele came running up to their grandparents' "Nanna, Papa," they chorused. "There they are!" my dad yelled as he ran to sweep up in a big hug. Michele saw mom and her huge stomach and her eyes widened "Nanna your stomach is huge momma said it was big she was right. When is Uncle Abraham going to be born mommy said it was soon."

I saw my mom shoot me the Look at the big stomach part "He's due any day now really. And honestly Rose your stomach was way bigger considering you were carrying twins instead of one." She narrowed her eyes at me and dared me to contradict her and of course being me I did. "Mom

"My stomach was never that big considering I was eighteen and I didn't even start to show until I was five months you look like your carrying triplets." She lunged at me but I dodged her "You better sleep with both eyes open tonight Rosemarie!" She threatened as I ran to hide behind Lissa and Adrian. "Don't worry mom I'm a light sleeper and I can hear you going up the stairs with all that extra weight." She was about to lunge at me again but Abe went over to her and but his arm around her waist and kissed her soundly on the lips.

I started to gag at the sight of them Abe lifted his eyes to me and pulled back. He set Michele down and headed my way I took a step back "Well Rosemarie what do you have to say for yourself? I hope it's good because I have wanted to try out a discipline technique with my air magic." My eyes widened but I stood my ground everyone was looking at us with curiosity even the other guardians.

"You wouldn't," I backed away slowly ready to run at the right moment. He took a step forward "You should know better than that Rosie for you know I will." Then he made a belt out of thin air—which it was air—and tried to spank me with it. I dodged the oncoming assault and ran dodging as I went the air belt. Mia and Eddie jumped away as I came past them I saw somebody coming up the trail he was tall and extremely handsome Russian dude, he was my escape goat I started running towards him but a rock got in my way and down I went.

Next thing I knew the air belt came and spanked me on my butt "Dad," I cried. "Please stop I promise not to bug my mother again!" It stopped. And I saw everyone on the ground rolling in laughter even my traitor kids and Dimitri who after he saw I wasn't in danger gave into his laughter. I jumped up and dusted myself off and headed back home with my nose in the air I should of have watched where I was going because next thing I knew I was back on the ground sprawled in an unladylike way and they were in another round of laughter.

Pain shot up my right arm but I ignored it and started my way home leaving everyone behind laughing their asses off.


	20. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen (DPOV)

I saw someone off in the distance running towards me she was laughing and carefree, I hadn't seen her like that in a long time and I was happy to her like that especially with all the stuff about the note. I saw her trip and fall something rippled to her and spanked her bottom "Dad," Roza cried. "Please stop I promise not to bug my mother again!" oh so this is what it was all about she said something to her mother and he was chasing her.

I came closer and saw the resemblance with the scary looking Moroi and Rose so he really was her father after all poor Rose I wonder if she knew about his 'business'. I started to chuckle Roza's head shot up like a built and looked at me. Her face turned haulty as she jumped up and headed in the direction of her house she threw her chin up in the air and she went tumbling down again to the ground. Everyone roared with laughter me along with them.

About four hours later we were all at Roza's place she had tried to fix some lunch with Lissa but they came running out as smoke came pouring into the room. Christian got up to cook after he got over his fits of laughter Lissa shot him a dirty look as she and Rose left to go get some fresh cloths and some spice he was going to put in his food.

Adrian came to sit by me "So Guardian Belikov what you been doing for the past four years?" I looked up at him but kept my guardians mask on he wasn't drunk or smoking—probably because Rose would kill him if he did that in front of her kids—even the most patient guardians would lose control around Adrian. "What do you want Mr. Ivashkov?"

He looked thoughtful which was a first for me because I never saw him think before "After you left Rose wasn't the same…she started doing crazy stuff like getting really drunk and partying way to much, even for me, she tried to cut herself once but the bond started working both ways by then and Lissa came running like the devil was on her heels with Alberta right behind her."

He took a deep breath "That was when she found out she was pregnant they but on some pills for depression, Rose started to eat again after she found out she was going to have a baby but she was still depressed. Then a few weeks later the school was attacked and Lissa got kidnapped…something inside of Rose snapped she ran after the ones that took Lissa and killed them with an ease that was plan scary even the guardians were impressed that's when Nathan came and punched her in the stomach and she almost had a miscarriage. She loved the dad and she would be damned if she lost his child so pulled herself out of that state and lived if not for herself for her children and yours."

I was stunned "Why are you telling me this?" He looked me squarely in the eye and I saw intelligence and love, but more of a brotherly love in them, sorrow and anger that he couldn't protect her. "Because you deserve to know what you pain you caused her in leaving with that lady and what kind of condition you left her in." I let all that sink into my brain, "Condition? I mean I know she did a lot of stuff but what do you mean?"

Adrian looked at me sadly "I mean you left Rose pregnant." I was frozen WHAT my mind roared that not possible was it? Eddie and Mia who had been listening looked up at Adrian as if he lost his damn mind and also a little scared for what? It couldn't it me true could it? "That isn't possible Adrian. Yes we had a thing before I left and I did sleep with her before but dhampir's can't have children with each other."

Adrian gave a harsh laughing bark and sneered at me showing off his fangs "Have you forgotten she's not a normal dhampir Belikov Rose is shadow kiss one brought back from death why is her conceiving another dhampir's child so obscured? Haven't you noticed that Michel is the spitting image of you and Michele has your eyes and your calm and collectiveness she also has your grandmothers' gift to know stuff not yet known to others?"

He was right I had saw firsthand Michele's gift and how all the others looked to Rose first when they saw me and her together or the mentioned of the father of her—I mean our kids—kids. And now that he pointed it out they did look like me a bit and the air became tense when Michele called me 'daddy'. But why didn't she tell me I would have came back to help her?

I must have spoken it out loud because Adrian gave another harsh laugh-bark "Because one that would have meant it would expose yall and you left the next day with Natasha so what would that say about Rose? And she also didn't want you to come back so you could fix what you wrought, because she knew would, but so that you came back because you still loved her."

He had a point after I slept with her I left with Tasha, a full grown woman who was probably more experienced than her; it was like I played with Rose and took her innocence away for the fun of it. At that moment Rose came in with Lissa both cleaned and clothed carrying the spice Christian asked for. Rose eyes searched the room her eyes lingered on me but quickly moved onto where the twins and her parents had sat.

"Where's my parents and the kids?" she asked. Mia jumped up quickly shooting us the Look "They are upstairs help Janine and Abe settle into their room. The foods almost ready here let me take this to Christian." She grabbed the spice and ran into the kitchen. Eddie jumped up "I'll um…go see if they need any help." And he ran too into the kitchen.

Rose cocked her head to the side "I don't think it takes three people to put one bottle of sauce into one person's food. What's gotten into them?" Adrian smiled who knows "Who knows and what do mean by 'sauce' I thought Christian asked for spice?" the girls faces turned into devilish grins "Remember when Jill called hysterical because Christian told the kids about how I never followed the rules?"

We nodded wondering what they did "Well we decided to but hot sauce into the spice bottle as pay back I have done before as punishment a thousand times already and it never gets old." Adrian nodded his head in approvement "I like it." "Rose we need to talk." She frowned at the tone of my voice "What do you…"

She turned around quickly and caught two flying bodies in the air but couldn't keep her balance and started to fall I jumped up and ran to catch them and was just in time but they came falling onto me. The air went out from me as we hit the floor and my arms went around Rose and the children I didn't know were mine until just a few minutes ago.

Janine and Abe came down us all on the floor piled on each other and started laughing their butts off I saw Abe's eyes narrow at where my arms were but gave into the temptation at laughing at us. In the back ground I heard the others laughing Rose quickly jumped up scowling everyone and marched into the kitchen with haulty look obviously not watching where she was going because she ran smacked into the doorframe. Everyone doubled over laughing and clutching their sides.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok I'm really sorry about the mix up with chapter fourteen and fifteen please forgive me. I was in a rush because I was at my friends place and that's the only time I can UD since I don't have internet and my parents were rushing me. But here is chapter twenty one hope you like and keep reviewing I really want to know your thoughts. :)

Chapter twenty-one (RPOV)

I heard movement as my awareness came back but with awareness so did the thought of being chained to the wall and pain. I was on my knees with my arms were tried securely above my head my stomach was rolling with nausea so Stigoi must be close by.

I tried to move but didn't get very far I heard the movement again and heard "She is waking up now. What should we do now?" that voice reminded me awfully like Ms. Karp, the crazy teacher that used to work at the academy before they took her away and put her in mental asylum but she had turned Stigoi not to long after to get away from spirits effects.

This version of her voice was plain scary Ms. Karp use to be a sweet but slightly weird lady she had been the one to suggest I bust Lissa out of the academy in the first place. With the thought of Lissa the memories of the attack came back along with my abduction.

"We keep her of course and study her and lastly we feed off her and see what her shadow kiss blood will give us." Oh my god I thought that is Victor Dashkov I had thought he was in the still behind prison bars all the way in Alaska but apparently I was wrong because when I opened up my eyes I saw both Sonya Karp and Victor Dashkov standing together discussing what to do with me.

"Ah dearest Rosemarie I'm so glad you decided to wake up." At my glare he paused "Yes I see you haven't changed one bit." "What do want with me Victor and how long have I been here?" I demanded. "Ah my dear we just want to experiment on you and taste that sweet, sweet blood of yours. And you have been here for almost a week tomorrow. Now anymore questions?" I stayed silent "NO? Ok then good well me and Sonya here are working to take over the Moroi world and rule together as is our right. Now my dear this will only hurt a bit," he backed away as Ms. Karp walked forward and then…more pain.

It felt like hours but it must have only been thirty minutes they had fed off of me took some blood samples. I used my momentary alone moment to try and contact Lissa 'Liss please answer.' I waited for a moment 'Is that you Rose?' she sounded scared as if she was afraid that she was hallucinating. 'Yes Liss it is and I'm not Stigoi. But I'm with them they are Ms. Karp and Victor I think they sent me the note how is everyone doing are my children fine?'

Lissa was crying 'Everyone is fine but we all thought you were dead. Your mother had Abraham and is staying at the academy with Abe he's a healthy baby boy and already has your attitude but Dimitri, Michel, and Michele…are not doing fine they are very depressed.' I felt tears flow down my cheeks 'I'm sorry this all happened Liss and I will…ahhh.'

I broke contact as soon as I heard Lissa scream as well Karp was back and ready for another round of torture.

(DPOV)

We were all at Mia's and Eddie's house to eat lunch when Lissa started crying, she totally oblivious to us because every time we called her name she ignored us. I had seen that look on Roza tons of times before when she was in Lissa's head the very thought of Roza made my heart wrench. That's when the screaming took place Lissa was grabbing head begging it to stop but then it did moaning she called out to Roza begging her to let her back in so they could go through it together and so we could find her.

Christian was leaning over her rubbing her back Lissa turned into his chest and sobbed. I watched this waiting for her to calm down and tell us what the matter was. Finally she turned towards me tears still flowing down her face "Rose is still alive and…they are torturing her. It's Ms. Karp and Victor."

Everyone didn't say a word and then complete chaos erupted. I saw the twins look of hope and felt my own heart soar until I replayed Lissa words over "Torture? They are torturing Roza what the hell for?" Lissa looked down "I don't know she didn't have time to say to busy checking on us but it sounded like they had already had a session because she sounded rough."

"Did you catch a glimpse of the place where they are keeping her at?" Janine wanted to know. Lissa nodded "It had a cabin feel to it and it seemed like they are keeping her in the cellar chained to the wall with her arms above her head from the image I caught in her mind. The most confusing part is how Ms. Karp is torturing Rose she isn't using any tool or Moroi."

Abe face got hard at the mention of his daughters torture but his face turned thoughtful "What if since Sonya was a spirit user before she turned now that she is Stigoi maybe the healing powers change to fit her new self?" I saw everyone think that through I jumped up and grabbed my cell out of my duster pocket and left the room to call someone.

The twins ran to follow me after since Roza had been kidnapped they hadn't let me out of their sight. "Who are you calling daddy?" Michel asked. I picked him up "An old friend who just might help me save your mommy."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two (RPOV)

Two weeks have gone by since the Stigoi kidnapped me looking up at my arm I saw the itchy red infection why hadn't I taken care of it that night when it first happened. I took refuge in Lissa mind when I was awake and Adrian tried to help me while he dreamed walk if my captures let me sleep.

The torture sessions were never ending and neither was the endless feeding. They usually came at different times and I already began to notice a subtle difference in them Ms. Karp's torturing picked up a notch and they were both considerably faster and the red completely in their eyes.

I watched in horror fascination as they practiced their new skills in front of me. That was when Victor's face got thoughtful "I wonder if Rose has children if they would have her skills and be just as powerful?" I saw Mr. Karp cock her head thinking "We could try it out…but who will be the lucky—or unlucky candidate?"

"Will just have to go hunting then Sonya and see," Victor's face was nothing but evil and it made me cringe back with disgust. "Do you want to have a child Rosemarie? We could help you with that," he laughed cruelly. My thoughts were on my two children safe with their father and family.

"I won't have a child for you because shadow kiss can't have kids. I have already tried a bunch of times," I lied. Victor was in my face "You see that's where I don't believe you I know about the twins that are at ST, Vladimir. I have already sent some followers after them and they should be delivering soon, but it never hurts to have a back up," he gave another cold laugh and they left the room.

'LISSA WE HAVE A MAGER PROBLEM!' I screamed into her head. 'What's the matter Rose? What's the problem?' I let her look into my memories and heard her gasp 'They won't take the twins that I promise you. But you have other concerns don't you?'

I froze 'How much did you read Liss?' She sounded scared 'Enough to know you are starting to feel sick and not because the Stigoi.' 'I'm scared Liss, I'm so scared,' I whimpered. I felt her send me comforting thoughts 'I have told everyone to watch Michel and Michele carefully.' 'Please tell everyone I love them all and I will try to get out of here as fast as I can.' 'I will, but Rose what should I tell them about the baby?' I thought about it 'Nothing,' I finally said. 'First we don't know for sure if a I and second if…if I don't get out I don't want them to feel the loss of my unborn child as well as me.'

After that I quit talking to her but never left her head as I watched everyone I love so dearly try to find some way to rescue me.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok as you all know I do not own VA characters Richelle Mead does.

Chapter twenty-three (DPOV)

"Thank you Mikhail I appreciate you coming here." I looked at the guy in front of me he was about 5'9 with brown hair and green eyes that use to be full of laughter but now he looked haggard and there was no joy in his eyes. "Don't mention it Dimitri. It's time for me to put Sonya out of her misery and I really want to help you get back Rose. I met her couple of times at court and I don't want her to die because Sonya has a evil plan to use her blood and get even stronger."

I smiled at him "Daddy is this man going to save our mommy?" Michel crowed I bent down and picked him up and nodded my head "This is Mikhail Tanner and yes he is." Michele came in behind him "Hey Guardian Tanner nice to see you again. The last time I saw you were at court and momma had to go run some errands down in the filer room."

He smiled "I remember that you wanted to see where they kept all the guardians secret and begged your momma to bring you along. Rose was sneaking around with you on her back looking wide eyed at all the boxes." After we all said our hellos we went to the living room and start planning on our rescue mission.

Christian, Lissa and the others came and I explained to them what we planned on doing. Lissa looked kind of worried, more worried than what was happening to her best friend (or could be something was happening to Rose again).

"Lissa why do seem like you are somewhere else? Don't you want to help Rose?" I asked. She immediately pulled out of her thoughts "Of course I do Dimitri, but Victor is planning on forcing Rose to have more kids. She tried to say she couldn't have children but he knows about Michel and Michele and has sent somebody to take them…"

She trailed off like there was more that she wasn't telling us. Everyone else seemed to be in the known up till she finished even Christian looked confused. "Is there more," he asked I saw her look down guilty "She doesn't want anyone to know just in case…she doesn't make it," she mumbled.

I pulled my dozing off children closer to me as I prompted Lissa to continue with my eyes. She looked down I mumbled incoherently that Eddie had to ask "What?" She looked me dead in the eye "She thinks she's pregnant."

I slumped back into my seat next to Mikhail "We should have use protection," I mumbled to nobody in particularly.

I was going to have another child I thought even though the thought thrilled me the situation didn't. Rose was stuck with Victor Dashkov and Ms. Karp we had to get her out before they find out. But how can we find her I thought lost in my own world.

I wonder what is going to happen is the gang going to find out where Rose is being kept and will Ms. Karp and Victor find out about Rose and Dimitri's unborn child. Please review and continue to read.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four (RPOV)

After the usual torture, bites and threats I allowed myself to relax a bit and let my mind wonder. I was thinking about what Dimitri would do if I was having his third child and what it would be like raising a child from the beginning. He would be there when I go in labor and for all his birthdays' first words when he learned to walk and when we send him to school for the first time.

I smiled at the thought of Dimitri being there with our child right alongside me. I was trying to doze off when I bent over retching whatever little food they had thought to give me. "Well, well, well looks like we won't have to find somebody to father a child seeing as you are already going to have one," Ms. Karp said leaning against the wall.

I straightened and looked her straight in the eye "I'm not pregnant seeing as I haven't slept with anyone since Dimitri," it wasn't a complete lie I just didn't tell her when. It looked like she started to believe me when another figure.

"Don't believe her Sonya she's nothing but a cheap little blood whore who always seems to get what she wants." The figure came into my view of sight "Isn't that right Rose? You stole Dimka away from me and my destiny of having children with him." Tasha was flaming both figuratively and physically I was shocked to see her, but as I thought about the note and what Victor said about followers it all fell into place neatly into my lap.

"So you are N.O. isn't that right Tasha and you have a reason to associate with Stigoi, but do you really hate me that much to sell me out to a bunch of Stigoi and most likely your life when they are finish with you?"

She snarled at me baring her teeth in the process "They have promised eternity and the blood of you and your descendents. We will be the strongest Stigoi in the whole world and I will prove to Dimka we belong together and show him of his errors. We love each other for the rest of our long lives feeding off your blood and I will bring Christian and Lissa over and they will eventually awaken Vlad."

I looked at her with a look of utter disgust "Do you honestly think Dimitri will stand for you to feed off of me and our children. And I'm pretty sure both Lissa and Christian will decline your offer seeing as they hate Stigoi with a passion and as for my godson I doubt they will ever let that happen to their baby boy."

She snarled again "See there you go again taking what should be rightfully mine Vlad should be my godson Dimitri's children should be mine and Christian and Lissa should look to me for guidance instead of you."

I was stunned of course they had named me Vlad's godmother I was going to be around him and me and Dimitri couldn't help it if we fell in love and I knew for a fact that Christian loved Tasha since she was the one to raise him after his parents turned, but Lissa and I had always been close so she of course looked to me since I was always the one to take care of her.

I smiled sweetly at Tasha "You know what Natasha just because everyone loves me and just happens to be associated to you doesn't mean they belong to you and they made their choices without me interfering."

The next thing I knew she had thrown herself on me and started punching me anywhere she could and since I couldn't defend myself I had to take the beating but I did manage to turn around so that my backside took the beating and not my stomach.

All a sudden to fire danced across my back scolding me and singing my hair. It only lasted a second because Ms. Karp ripped her away and threw her across the room where she slumped unconscious. "Well that was amusing," she chuckled as she turned and left the room.

'Liss I'm sending the ghost to lead you to me warn Michele, please.' I silently sent to my best friend she didn't answer but sent warmth, love, and reassurance. "Mase," I choked out. I waited until he appeared before continuing "Andre, Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir will you please lead my friends here it's time to bust me out," I told them as they appeared.

They shook their head sadly "We can't enter the wards without a vessel and Michele can't fully control her powers and neither can Michel," Mason told me sadly. "Then how can they come here and help me get out?"

Andre was the one to answer "We can make sure Natasha leads them here if Lissa uses compulsion through your bond." The others nodded in agreement I let myself slip into her head 'Liss scratch that thought I need your help now.' 'What do you need Rose and I will help as best as I can,' she replied immediately.

'Andre said that you need to use compulsion to make Tasha lead yall to me.' Silence then 'How will Tasha know where they are keeping you?' 'Because Natasha Ozera is N.O. and has a major grudge against me.'

I didn't expect Lissa reaction shock? anger? Yes. But hatred to this degree shocked me considering Lissa kind nature 'That bitch when I see her she will regret ever messing with you I will make sure of that personally.'

I shuddered at the thought of sweet innocent Lissa dealing out punishment 'Liss please calm down it's ok, really, but will you help me with this?' I felt her emotions calm down 'Of course Rose bring her to me.

I pulled out slightly "Mase, Andre bring her to me." I watched as they took solid form and pick up a waking Tasha. They made her look me in the eyes "Tasha," Lissa and I said together—freaky I know with the power she was directing through me. "You will head to St. Vladimir's academy and lead the gang to where the Stigoi are keeping me. Understand Natasha?"

She nodded her head and began to walk away with all the ghost gathered taking insubstantial form once again. After they left I told Lissa I was going to sleep and hopefully I would see her soon before surrendering to sleep.

So do you like it so far? I don't own any of the VA characters though it would be nice please review and I will try to UD soon. Bye for now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five (DPOV)

"What do you mean my aunt is behind all this? She wouldn't do this to me!" I silently sat watching Lissa explained to Christian what Tasha was doing to Rose and the part she played. While he was in complete denial I knew she could be a little bit over the top when it came to things she wanted, but I didn't expect it to be to this degree.

She was the one who fought to save Christian when his parents came for him. "I believe she was jealous of what Rose had and she wanted it so very badly and she knew that Dimitri would never come to her if Rose was still alive."

I heard Adrian say he said he had been sober ever since the twins were born from what I heard, but he started to drink a little after Rose was taken. "Besides her aura was very green, black, gray and yellow," I lifted an eyebrow what did all that mean I wondered but didn't ask.

A knock came at the door Eddie and Alberta went to go answer it we waited a moment all wondering if it was her. When they came back in with someone behind them I put my body in front of the twins protectively and I saw Adrian do the same right beside me as Christian also put his body in front of Lissa and Vlad.

"Don't worry it's only Vincent," Eddie assured us and we all relaxed. "Sit down Vince," I offered him a seat at the table which he took. After Rose was taken I had began to mentor him. He was really good, but not Rose Hathaway good, he was a fast learner and very smart.

"What brings you here," I asked the young boy. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt "I want to be allowed to help rescue Rose."

Silence greeted his words as we all let his words sink in then Alberta busted out laughing "You are defiantly Rose Hathaway's student always wanting to be in the middle of every fight." I chuckled at all the times she tried to help the others without even thinking twice, even if she didn't like them.

Janine and Abe walked in holding a sleeping Abraham "You can count me in if you are going to save my little girl. Abe stated to us and Janine nodded her head "As will I." "You know Rose would have kicked your ass if she heard you said save and called her a little girl," Christian laughed.

"So will yall let me go," Vincent asked. We turned our attention to the young soon-to-be-guardian a smile appeared on my face "You would have been a stowaway in the back of the van anyways so I guess we all on in agreement that you can come."

He broke out in a huge smile "Thank you Dimitri!" Everyone quieted down when the door open to reveal….


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry yall for not updating but my parents still haven't fixed the internet thingy. So now that I'm down in mobile at my friend's house I have free reign so I can update now. I'll try to update what have throughout my stay here. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-six

"Hey guys I heard about what yall were planning and decided to stop by and offer my help seeing as yall probably need every available."

Hello Jill," Christian said stepping away from Lissa and Vlad were his body was in front of them. "We could use some help seeing that Mia has to stay behind and watch over the kids."

"Cool so what's the plan," she asked going straight to business.

While Alberta explained I took the twins to their bedrooms and started to get them ready for bed. Michael fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow proving he was definitely Rose's son while Michelle climbed into bed and faced me with her too old eyes "You need to leave now and meet up with Natasha with the others, but when you get there things are going to become more difficult daddy."

I nodded my head and kissed her head after I tucked her in "I love both of yall very dearly and I want yall to behave for Jill and I'll see yall soon and hopefully will have your mommy with me."

I got up and turned off the light before closing the door and stole one glance at mine and Rose's two miracles. Trudging downstairs I went back into the living room telling them what Michelle just told me. Within moments everyone was gathering everything we needed and before heading out the door we bade Mia and Vlad goodbye—Sofia went up to bed with Michelle before hitting the road and starting our rescue mission.

Five hours later we pulled over and waited for Natasha to come. When she finally emerged Alberta, Eddie, and me ran to her and tackled her to the ground and I admit we sorta made a fool out of ourselves while we tied her up with some really strong stuff.

A ring of fire circled her as soon as we backed away, Christian's handiwork. Lissa stepped forward and looked Tasha in the eye "You will come peacefully with us and show where Rose is being held."

She snarled but nodded I saw her glance at me, her eyes showed pure hatred and I knew something bad was going to happen real soon I just didn't know what yet.

sorry for taking so long so here is ch. 26 hoped yall enjoyed it. please review. this belongs to rachelle mead


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty-seven (RPOV)

Andre came frequently to give me reports and to keep me company but as soon as the Stigoi came in he vanished. "Time for regular dose of pain and agony," Mrs. Karp cackled.

"Now Sonya you would want to put imagines of despicable tortures into lovely Rose's head." Victor sighed and shook his head looking remorseful but you could tell he did want too and when he looked excited.

I racked my brain for a possible solution for them not to bite me and beat me to a bloody pulp again. "I thought you wanted my child victor but now you want to put through unimaginable pain that could cost its life!"

He paused only for a minute before deciding "Alright then but you still get bitten _and_ tested on now." I tried not to show my joy over avoiding the tortures but he saw my slight joy in my teary eyes. "Don't be thankful just yet Rosemarie. You just signed up for hours of experimental tests."

And then he turned and was gone within a blink of an eye "I guess this doesn't come with move moving space little one," I cooed down to my small little bump where my baby was growing. Andre appeared before me with a slight but worried grin "I never imagined the day when you would coo to anyone but Lisa let alone have children."

I glared at him half heartedly "What can I say I love being a sister and a mother for her children so sue me. So how close are they now?"

"About half a day away, add or take a few."

I nodded doing my own calculation. "They should be here right when victor and Miss Karp do there tests on me."

Andre face wrinkled with worry "I heard that, but Rose do you think that's wise he could harm you and the baby in some way."

"I know but it was the only way to protect him from more pain then he's already been through and hopefully everyone will be here before they do anything to me."

"You're running a dangerous gamble here Rose." And then he vanished leaving me to my own devises to not go insane.

* * *

Well here's chapter 27 hoped you enjoy and in the chapters to come the battle will begin and somebody will die. So please review ttyl .


End file.
